Bella's Story
by EverGreenRiver
Summary: Bella Lorden was left alone at 5 and raised by aunt and uncle for a short while. one day she wonders who her father is and hopes to find him.The first few chapters are really bad.Sorry.  -Very bad at summarys sorry
1. Curse of the Black Pearl

Chapter 1: Port Royal

Today was going to be a very boring day because today was James ceremony and I had to go along with aunt Caroline. The dress I have to wear is so tight but I can breath fine it's just a little hard to walk. My hair was put high over my head to make me look regal and important even though I was just a regular young girl born in a regular town. I don't even get why I was invited to this stupid ceremony. Aunt Caroline says that since i'm not her real daughter I need to be adopted and raised by a much better family then hers a more higher family. When I was ready to go I walked down the front steps and noticed Will walking past the house.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug "Will, I'm so happy to see you today were are you going with that box."

Will returned my hug before looking down at me "I'm going to the Governor's mansion to give him Mr. Norrington's new sword I made for the ceremony."

I stepped back to look at him "Are you going to be at the ceremony today?"

He smiled before shaking his head "No, I have other work to attend to after I deliver the sword and the walk home is very long."

I hugged him again before stepping back and saying "Well I hope to see you again today if i have time to spare."

He bowed to me before saying "The same to you Bella."

I watched and smiled as he walked towards the Gov's mansion before I began to walk towards the fort. I waked slowly and before I could reach the fort I noticed something there was a man talking to the boat guard. I walked toward them and caught part of there conversation "This dock is off limits to civilions." I walked even closer to them and tryed to get a better look at the man and noticed he had dredlocks just like mother said my father had. When I finally became bored with the picture infront of me I headed towards the fort. I new I was the last to arrive and I was going to be in trouble. When I stepped into the fort I was immediatly welcome by the sound of my name "Isabella marie Londen, were have you been?" I turned to see it was my aunt.

I waited for her to closer before I whispered "Auntie I saw a pirate down by the docks and I stopped to talk to Will."

I watched her eyes grow wide before she whispered back to me "You stay away from pirates darlin and the docks, lord knows what happens down there. Now, is waiting for you so hurry up and see him he is a very busy man."

I nodded to her and slowly began to walk towards who was talking to Swann the woman I think he wanted to marry. I walked closer towards them before stopping and waiting for a time to enter the conversation. I looked around before hearing my name again this time it was James. I walked up to him and smiled "Auntie said you wished to see me."

I watched as he smiled "Yes I do," he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and mine and pulled towards the edge of the fort "I heard that your aunt was looking for a better home for you?"

I smlied sadly before answering "Yes, auntie says I need a new home because she can not fend for me anymore she thinks I deserve a family who can raise me to be of higher standers and more quality."

"Yes, I did hear that and I think I have found a wonderful home for you." I watched as leaned down to my hight and whispered "I believe you would wonderful to have around my home."

I was stunned he just said he wanted to be my dad. I felt a smile build on my lips before I ran to hug him "Thank you so much. Is Elizabeth going to be my mom?"

I looked towards Elizabeth and noticed something she was breathing to hard and before anything she was falling over the wall of the fort "James, Elizabeth." I screamed and pointed at the place Elizabeth had just been.


	2. Chapter 2

-**Wow, this has taken me a while to update**

**-I own nothing but Isabella Lorden **

**-Hope you enjoy-I'm changing Bella's age to 14 because it would match the story better**

**...**

I wasted no time in going to help Elizabeth while James rounded up a group of soldiers. I stopped at a near by crate to grab a blanket to wrap around Lizzie once she was out of the water and contiune running only to stop at the docks by the sight I saw. The man from earlier and two naval officers were bringing Elizabeth out of the water but apparently she wasn't breathing. I ran and nelt beside her pushing the hair out of her face as the man cut her corset and she spit water out. I felt the man's gaze on me before it changed and I looked at him.

He was picking up the necklace that Lizzie was wearing and asked "Where did you get that?"

She had no time to answer his question because finally James caught up with almost twenty soldiers and Mr. Swann. James pulled out his sword and told the man to stand while I helped Lizzie up and into the towel before staring at the guard who held her corset and telling him to put it down which he did fast so no one noticed. pulled Elizabeth into his arms asking if she was alright while James did the same to me only with one arm while he still pointed his sword at the man. apparently noticed that Lizzie's dress was gone and ordered for the man to be hanged but Lizzie begged for him not since he did save her life.

James put his sword down and stuck his hand out apparently for a shack and I begged in my head for the man not to but to my displeasure he did. We found out that he was a PIRATE and it fasinated me to finally meet one. We also found that his name was Jack Sparrow and he needed a ship because he didn't have one. His sword was made of wood and his gun had only one shot also he had a comupus that didn't point north. I had so many questions to ask him if he made it through and I hoped he does because I think he is so cool. The sad thing is that when James finds he's a pirate he orders for Jack to be put in handcuffs and excuted immediatly but ofcourse and happly Lizzie stops him but in this she is also threatened by the man because he put handcuffs around her neck and made her put his effects on.

When she was finished they said something to eachother before he pushed her back towards us and into James arm's. I stepped up a little but Mr. Swann stopped me so I watched from where I was as he made a grand escape from the Navy and ran into the city. We didn't wait to see what was going to happen and went home to wait for news. My Uncle said that I had to stay with them until James is able to let me live with him.

It didn't take long for the news to spread across town that Jack had been caught in Will's blacksmith shop knocked out by and I new Will was the reason that Jack was caught by holding him off but took the credit. That night when most were asleep I got out of bed and grabbed one of my jackets before heading to Lizzie because I wanted to ask her something. It's very cold and dark out as I head past the docks and past the guard tower leaned very close towards the wall so no one would see her. She heard voices and new it was James and The Governor just the sound of them. I walked fast across the docks and ran towards the house as fast as possible not even nocking the door before running upstairs and towards Lizzie's room. I knocked on her door and heard her call come in and rushed in fast.

"Lizz, I need to see something." I say walking towards her.

"What is it, Bella?" She asks sitting up in bed.

"The necklace you were wearing at the docks I need to see it."

She reached into her nightstand and pulled out the necklace from earlier and handing it to me. I took it gratefully and held it infront of my eyes to take a closer look when suddenly the candle light went out and I became worried as cannon fire is heard.

"I better get home." I say and begin to run hearing Lizz call from behind me and I new she was following me probably becase I still had her knecklace.

The cannon fire became louder as I decided to go through the bushes and wait for Lizz to catch up. I heard running and peaked out of the bush and noticed it was Lizz and called her over to come with me. She ran into the bushes though she dislicked the twigs and followed me down my secret path to my home. The apparent people who live on the ship had come into the town and were now killing, lotting, and looking for something. I took Elizabeth down the most savest paths I new and hoped to keep her safe as we went.

When we reached my home the front door was broken and a window smashed. We ran faster towards the building and into the now broken house. I usherd Lizz inside and downstairs towards a hidden safe house we had built. I open the door and see my aunt and uncle already inside so I push Lizz inside and close the door before running back outside and to find Will. The street is filled with pirates so I put the medallion in my dress before I keep running. Will's place is empty so I grab a sword off the wall and go to the jail only to be stopped by two pirates who grab my arms and take me away towards the ship from earlier.

They drag me down the streets only to stop once when they talked to another pirate who I believe was incharge and called for the other pirates to pull back to the ship. I was pulled into a row boat and sailed towards the scary ship that I now I just saved Elizabth from. I've reed stories about this group os pirates and I now what they want and need. I hope that if my plan works a group will come to save me and take me home but then I don't because I'm finally free from the life of a proper child.

As we reach the ship I can't help but think 'I wonder what these pirates will do to me once they find out I'm lying.' Once we reached the side of the ship I am dragged on by the two pirates and towards their captain. I think of the characteristics I had reed about the captain in my stories and noticed they were almost spot on but something was missing. The bones that were supost to come out at night weren't there. He dosen't seem to notice us until one of his men I new from the book named Bo'sun I believe lean in a tell him we are here to see him.

The man turns around and I know him instantly as Captain Hector Barbossa and he is the reason these people of the crew are skeletal pirates and have no feeling or pain. turned around and looks at me with shock on his face before asking "Who may I ask, is this?"

I don't let the others even try to talk and say "I am Isabella Turner, cousin is Will Turner and my grandfather is Bootstrap Bill Turner after he married my mother and then divorced leaving me and Will cousins instead of brother and sister." I lie.

smiles and shows his yellow horrid teeth and I have to turn my gaze down so not to look "You have something we want."

It did not sound like a question so I pulled out the medallion from my dress and hold it close so he can not take it "I wish for you to leave this place and not come back and if you do I will give you your medallion when we are far you do not I shall have no choice but to drop this medallion into the ocean and you shall never see it again."

He does not seem happy about this but smiles and says "Agreed."

He nods to the two pirates holding me and they lead me away and down the stairs to were I know is the brig. They don't push me in but careful led me in and on the bench in the last cell.

"You'll be staying down here until the trip is over and we will bring you food, water, and clothes. I am Pintel." The short fat one says.

"I am Ragetti." The tall one says with the wooden eye.

"Thank you very much for your kindness towards me you two and I hope we can become friends." I said very kindly though I'm thinking 'What the crap, their all going to kill me.'

The two leave the cell and make their way up the stairs and here comes the long boring ride to the medallions resting place.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hey, ok so I decided to write again because I've been neglecting this story very much.**

**-Welp, Enjoy and review nice. Sorry if anything is spelled wrong or missing I don't have spell check.**

_**...**_

"James, she is your soon to be daughter along as mine you have to save her." Elizabeth says as she stands beside James on the fort.

He sighed before turning to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, I must first speak with your father about this then I will continue, but until then I can do nothing."

She sighed before walking away but whispered one last thing "I thought you would be a good father to her, but now I see you can neither be a father to her or a husband to me."

Elizabeth walked towards her father's office as fast as she could and without asking entered "Father, you must give James permisson to go and save Bella from the pirates."

"Elizabeth, Bella is not under any cercomstances of law able to be saved by Mr. Norrington. Now, if it was you we would be out searching right now, but you are here." he leaned in his seat and placed his hands on his desk looking right at his daughter.

"If that child is to be my daughter then she shall be and no matter what I shall find a way to save her with or without your help, Father." Elizabeth says.

Mr. Swann sighs before looking down at the map infront of him "Alright Elizabeth, we shall have a ship sent out by tomorrow morning until then I sujest you go and get some rest."

A very irritated Elizabeth Swann now walked out of her father's office and down the streets. She sighed as she turned the courner only to come face to face with William Turner.

"Will, are you alright?" She asked worried.

"They took Bella, I tried to reach her but I was knocked out by a frying pan." He answered very fast.

"If your going to my father they won't listen. They have decided to send a ship tomorrow to go and save Bella. Will, I have a plan and it involves you and the pirate in the brig."

He slowly puts his hand on her waist and pushes her towards a safe place "Alright, tell."

She looks both ways and makes sure no one could hear "He knows where the black pearl will be and probably where it is going to go. I've read about him and I know all about him and so does Bella she knows what those pirates want and she had it but there is a second part and that part she doesn't have."

"What is it?"

"You, when I found you in the ocean so many years ago I took something that wasn't mine. The necklace you had I took and held it all these years. That necklace is why they came here and for you because your father took that coin and a curse came now they need his blood and when they sent him to the depths they didn't have but now there is you. Bella, has done this to protect me by stealing the necklace and hiding me so they would take her instead. When they find out she is not related to you they will kill her and I can't let her die while her father is still alive." Elizabeth exsplained to Will slowly.

Will seemed surprised by this before saying "She is risking her life to save mine and I didn't even know it. Elizabeth, who is Bella's father?"

She looked around again before whispering "I can't tell you right now, but in time I promise. Now we need to hurry before someone notices that we are making a breakout in prison."

Elizabeth was the first to move towards the door and peeked out noticing no one she motioned for Will to come out and together they made their way towards the prison and to cell number two where Jack was being held. didn't look up at the sound of the two people entering he layed there acting to be asleep until one cleared their throat and he looked up.

"Aye?" He asked in a very non-interested way.

The girl spoke first " We are in need of your help to save a friend of ours."

"I'm not really in any mood to help anyone at the moment." Jack says.

" We need you to help us your the only one who knows where the Black Pearl will go next and we need a captain who is familiar with the Pearl to help us. They took Bella, the girl you met at the docks the other day, and we need to help her." Elizabeth said.

Jack sat up and looked at the two "Your the girl I saved at the docks the other day and you are William Turner the black smith. So they took her, well that's not acceptable at all. Alright, I'll make you a deal, if you get me out of this cell I shall help you to find ."

He stuck his hand through the cell and waited for one of the two to shack. After a while Will stuck his hand through and said "Alright deal, but you better not get any funny ideas while we are on this mission."

"I promise, now get me out."

Will went to the bench behind him and lifted it to the cell door and sticking it in between the bars before pulling them hard and ripping the cell doors off there hinges.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that." Will instructed.

"Not without my effects."

...

"We're stealing a ship." Elizabeth nearly shouted if not for Will.

"No, we are commondering a ship more importantly that ship," he pointed at the Intercepter "Local term."

"It's still stealing." Elizabeth hissed.

"Look missy, if you want to save then you have to do this to help her and since we need a fast ship we must take the Dauntless and then switch to the Intercepter when they come looking for us." Jack exsplained in an irritated tone.

"Oh, alright then lets go." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, how much are you willing to risk in order to save this girl?" Jack asked stopping the two as they made to move.

"Everything." Elizabeth says first.

"More than my life, she is my friend and I will not let her die for me." Will answers.

"Good," Jack smiles "Now lets go."

The three sneak their way towards the row boats that are sitting on the beach and climbing underneath one. A group of soldiers walked by and the three sat still until they heard them walk away then did they walk into the ocean and towards the Dauntless that was sitting in the water.

"Elizabeth, when we get on the ship your going to need to pretend we kidnapped you to get the ship so they will get off and tell your friends that we have you and they'll come chasing after us." Jack says as they continue walking.

"Alright, I think I can do that." She says thinking about it for a moment.

"You will also need to lose that dress you can wear extra clothes I'm sure the soldiers will leave behind on one of the ships." Will says.

Elizabeth nodds her head and the three continue walking until Will steps into a fishing net and gets his foot caught.

Elizabeth looks down as he trys to get it off. "Oh, for goodness sake Will, just reach down and untangle your foot but keep the rope we may need it later to get onto the ship without being seen."

He shook his head in acceptence and went down as the two waited beside the ship for him to return. When Will came back up holding the rope in his hands together the three made their way onto the ship and over to the group of soldiers standing in the middle of the ship. Jack handed Elizabeth a dagger before grabbing his gun and facking to get ready to shoot her. He pushed her ruffly down the stairs and said "Anyone moves and this woman dies."

The men turned around and raised their guns only to have Jack cock his and press it closer to Elizabeth. "Get off this ship or I will shoot her." Jack threatens.

The soldiers did not put up a fight and got into the lifeboat and heading towards land.

" 'right," Jack says lowering his gun and putting it away letting Elizabeth go "That was easy, now we need to look like we're ready to set sail so Liz go and disable the rudder chain while Will and me act like we're busy."

It didn't take long for the Intercepter to catch up to the Dauntless and soon they were bording. James voice was boming over the ship as he barked orders but he did not catch the three people swinging over to the Intercepter and cutting the ropes before sailing away. By the time he noticed it was to late and the three were making their way.

"Thank you Commador for helping us make way," Jack called from the wheel "We would have had a hard time all by ourselfs."

James looked towards the Intercepter and noticed Elizabeth come up next to Will "ELIZABETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She did not answer only turned around and walked away to go below deck and into her room.

**...**

**-Welp, that's it for this one hope you enjoyed my twist.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Here we go again alright I own nothing but Bella and a soon new character.**_

_**-Sorry if anything is mispelled of missing**_

**...**

"You new my father that's how you know my name?" Will asked as looked out to the sea.

Jack sighed "He was a good man, good pirate, I swear you look just like him."

Will jerked out his sword and put it at Jack's neck "My father was not a pirate."

"Really if not then why are we all here? Why are chasing after a man to save because of your fathers doing?" Jack asked not looking up from the wheel.

"I never asked for this I just wish it wasn't me." Will said putting his sword down.

"I know son, none of us ever ask for it but we get it no matter what. It will lead us to the end one day." Jack says as he continues to stare.

"Jack, did you fall for someone, I mean like love them?" He asked moving to stand beside Jack by the wheel.

"Not just loved, married. She was beautiful, her name was Ariana, she was the daughter of a Judge. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and sparkling blue eyes that would change by the mood she was in she also had a beautiful french acsent. I had a daughter to she was a mini Ariana, Isabella, was what her mother wanted to name her. I wasn't there when she was born I was looking for my ship I lost to a man. When my search led me back to Tortuga I went to look for Arianna but she wasn't there. Looked everyone until I met a man who told me she died of a fever but he didn't know what happened to my daughter so I gave up." He said and sighed as he looked over the water infront of him imagining when Ariana would dance for him.

"How old would she be now?"

"About fourteen and beautiful to just as her mother." Jack whispered.

Will turned his head and looked at Jack "That's where we're going isn't it. to Tortuga?"

"Aye, Tortuga."

**...**

You could smell the place before you got there and Elizabeth didn't like it. Jack, docked the ship off shore so no one would take it while they were gone and walked onto shore. It was night time so naturally everyone was out and drinking their butts off. Jack warned the two to stay close while they traveled through the town.

"Will, did you want to see my old house?" Jack asked as he made to walk in that direction.

"Very much." He answered and Elizabeth took his hand so not to get lost in the crowded town.

The place they arrived at was a very diserted part of the town hardly anyone walking(or trying to walk)around. Jack however kept going until he reached the end of a lane and was standing right infront of a house. It wasn't a very big house only one story with a small fence around it and in the front was a small swingset. Will looked at the house in aw at how it was still standing after so many years of run down. The house looked like it was about to fall over but all Jack did was open the gate and slowly walk to the front door. He took out a key from around his neck and unlocked the door before walking inside. He slowly looked around and ran his hands over the walls and furnature which was still there but now covered with blankets.

He could see images of his wife working in the kitchen or sitting in the den while she was still pregnant. He moved down the hallway knowing Will and Elizabeth would follow he walked towards Ariana's bedroom and opened the door to reveal a perfect looking room. There was no dust at all infact the place was glowing like a normal room would look. Jack stepped inside followed by Elizabeth and Will. There were pictures lining the walls of the bedroom involving Jack, some of Ariana alone and some of her and their daughter playing. He heard Elizabeth gasp and looked at her she was pointing at something. He turned and saw a very surprising sight. A small crib sat in the courner of the room and inside sat something and attached to it was a note.

Dear Jack,

By now I am probably dead and won't be back for a while. Isabella has probably been taken under my sister Caroline's wing in Port Royal. I have decided to leave behind two presents. One will be able to help you exsplain things to Bella and the other is so important you will love her forever. The locket around her neck has frozen her in time so all you have to do is take it off of her and she will wake up.

I will always love you Jack. I don't blame you for anything and don't blame yourself for what has happened to me.

I love you.

Forever yours,

Ariana Sparrow

Jack layed the letter on the floor and slowly moved to the crib to find a book inside but it wasn't any book it was a photo album. He picked up the book and saw a small little circle under the blanket and lifted it to find a small labrador puppy. He smiled and pulled the necklace off of the puppy and soon she was awake and yawning. She looked around before seeing Jack and barked.

He laughed as he picked her up " 'ey Candy."

She barked again and licked his cheek before he put her down and she ran to the door and Jack followed. She went down the hallway to another room and started scraching on the door. Jack opened the door and was welcomed to a little girls room on the inside was a sign over the bed and on was written "Welcome to Isabella's Room."

His hands trailed the wall while Candy was looking for something under the bed. He heard whimpering and went to Candy whose butt was now sticking out from under the bed. He grabbed her small waist and pulled her out and also came a little book that was decorated in all sorts. It was Bella's diary by the title on the front.

He heard the door reopen and Will came inside "Jack, we need to go if we want to save Bella."

Jack stuffed the diary in his jacket and said "Aye, I be down in a minute."

When Will left the door Jack looked around one last time before grabbing a suite case from the closet and packing a lot of Bella's old things not wanting to leave them. When he finished he picked up candy and put her in his pocket before taking the suite case going downstairs and outside. He asked Elizabeth the carry the suite case while he led the way to a pub called The Fathful Bride. He led them towards the back were a mudpit was held along with a bunch of pigs. Will noticed that a man was sleeping among the pigs and threw a bucket of water at him only to have him turn over. Jack takes Candy out of his pocket and pushes her towards the man. She runs up to him through the mud and begins to lick his face and barks.

The man opened his eyes and smiled " 'ey ther' 'here did un come from?"

Elizabeth threw her pile of water onto the man and puppy.

"What the hell you smack jaring idiot." The man says.

"To make sure 'ou were awake." Jack says walking closer.

"Mother's love Jack, I thought this puppy looked familiar. What 'ou doin 'ere?"

Jack sighed "I'm going after the Black Pearl."

Gibbs almost had a heart attack " you ain't serious are u? Me think's thats a bad 'dea."

", he has me daughta on that ship."

Gibbs seemed shocked "She's 'live, me thought she died years ago."

"Nope, Ariana's sister took her to live with them."

Gibbs stood up and walked out of the mud pit followed by a struggling Candy whose legs were to small for the mudpit and was sinking. Jack laughed at the little mess of fur before picking her and finishing "We need you to find us a crew."

"Right, me thinks me can do 'hat."

**...**

**-Well that was fun and informing hope you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

**-I own nothing but Bella,Ariana, and Candy**

**-Hope you enjoy a look at Bella's travel and realising of her past**

**-I'm sorry if anything is misspelled or missing**

**...**

I have been down here for over two days and thanks to Mr.Pintel and Ragetti I am still alive and healthy but if smell could kill everyone would be dead. I entertained myself by looking out the porthole and imagining all sorts of fantasy adventures I would love to have. I keep wondering if anyone is coming to help me, coming to set me free from these people but I don't believe anyone will or atleast if they do I'll probably be dead by then. I remember the words my mother use to tell me 'When your alone and sad always dream of a happy place that's how I use to get by when I wasn't with your father." I start to think of all the times I use to spend with my mother and Uncle Gibbs.

I haven't seen Uncle Gibbs since I was taken from home after mother died and I realise I miss him terribly. I remember having a puppy, she was my bestfriend when no one else was around to play with me. Papa, was never around when I was younger, mother always said that papa was to busy to be around and he would come for us soon. All I had of my father was a picture that I always keep in my bodice. As I sit by the window I begin to think of the Sparrow man I met a few days ago and how familiar he looked to the man in the picture I have. I begin to compare the things most similar between the two men and soon I find they are both the same. My father was the sparrow man.

I hear the brig door open and comes down. He doesn't open my cell door he only looks through it and says "Captain, want's 'ou ter eats 'ith him."

I don't look at him as I reply "Tell him I don't want to eat with him and he can die for all I care."

Ragetti sighs from behind me and I hear him open the cell door. He walks toward me and says "You know, he's not all bad once you get to know him. I've been 'ith 'im fer thirteen 'ears."

"I will not trust a man who has stolen my fathers ship and my father from my life. This man made me lose a life with my father I will probably never know. No, I will never trust that monster of a man." I look out the window and try to imagine the life I had when I was little. How I was able to see the ocean from my room at mothers home. "I remember seeing ships coming everyday and hopeing my father was on one, but he never came and I have your Captain to blame for that."

"You know that if you don't come willingly, Captain will come get u?"

"Well, you can tell him I will never eat with him."

I hear him sigh and close the cell door before walking out. When he is gone the annoying voices in my head begin.

'He's a nice man, you should be more kind to him I mean after all he has done for you.' I sigh at this 'I know and I don't blame him for anything it's that stupid captain who I do not trust. All I want is my father back.'

We can't continue our conversation because once again the door opens and this time I am dragged out by my hair and pushed onto deck. I scream and try to take the mans hands off my head but he is to strong for me. He dragged me over to a pair of double doors and pushed me in before locking the door. I was trapped. I heard someone move behind me and slowly turned around. It was Barbossa.

He smiles at me showing is ugly yellow teeth and points at the chair infront of him "Please, sit."

"I do not wish to eat or talk with you." My french acsent makes my voice sound very small as I try to move as far away from the man as possible.

He moves towards me "Why do you fear me?"

"I know who you are and what you are. You are Captain Barbossa and this is the Black Pearl which you stole from Captain Jack Sparrow. You and this crew are cursed as skeletal pirates until you find all pieces of this Aztec gold collection along with the blood to be repaid. I'm afraid of you because you stole my father from me and I know how heartless you are. You would kill me in a second if you wanted to. Stay away from me." I answer and as he comes closer I move further away.

"Your a smart youngun aren't ye?" He asked.

"No, I just pay attention to what I hear and read." I try to move further away but I'm backed up against the wall "I would like to go back to my cell."

He chuckles a little before saying "Ye sure ye don't want anythin to eat?" I shake my head 'no' "We be at our destination by tomorrow so ye can go back to yer cell."

I waste no time in going back to my cell and laying down. I begin to cry as I think of what he is going to do to me once he finds I am not who I say I am. An hour or so after this happened brought me an apple to eat and I soon fell asleep hoping tomorrow would never come.

**...**

A storm had grown that night but neither of the two ships stopped there race. The Intercepter and her new crew were battleing the storm with Jack at the helm with a wide smile planted on his face and his compus in his right hand while the other was steering the ship.

"Why are we following a compus that doesn't work and to a place that no one can find?" Will screams over the storm as he works next to Gibbs.

"Aye, the compus works, but it doesn't point north now does it and we're not trying to find north are we." Gibbs yells back before going to Jack and saying "What's put in a fine mood Captain?"

Jack's smile grew wider and he said "We're catching up."

**...**

I groan as I feel myself being shaken from my sleep by a pair of ruff hands. I slowly open my eyes before I turn around and look to meet a pair of brown eyes that belong to Ragetti. He helps me up before fixing my hair a little and brushing down my dress.

"Captain says we're here and I'm supost to come and get you. I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Your not related to Bill are ya?"

I look him in the eyes and feel I can trust him "No, my father is Jack Sparrow. Please, don't tell anyone I don't want to die."

"I won't." I sigh as he bounds my hands and takes me out of the brig and onto deck where the crew has gathered.

He takes me straight to Barbossa who turns me around and puts the necklace on around my neck. He then pushes me into a lifeboat and we head towards the cave. When I see the inside of the cave my eyes widen at the sight of all the gold surrounding its walls and area. One thing catches my eye and it's a hugh treasure chest sitting in the middle on a hugh mound of gold. That is were the gold coin was to go and the blood of a Turner but I am not a Turner. He pulls me towards the mound and all the pirates gather around.

What I hoped would never happen was coming true, I was going to be found out and probably be killed. I feel tears begin to run down my face as he begins his speech. I don't listen as he talks I only think 'He's gonna kill me.' I feel him grab my hand and try to pull it away but to no use he cuts my hand all the way across before putting the madallion in my hand then dropped it into the chest. I closed my eyes and heard them grow silent as they waited for something to happen.

"Did it work?" One asked apparently not feeling different.

"I don't feel no different." "It didn't work." "The curse is still apon us."

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked one of the voices I memorised.

I heard something being pulled out before a fire went off and I jumped. I opened my eyes a little and noticed he was still standing though he had a gun wound in his chest. Barbossa turned to me and yelled "Your father, he was William Turner right?"

"No, my father is Jack Sparrow." I say proud.

"Were's his child the blood of William Turner, were?" He yelled while he grabbed the coin back.

"I don't know." I say but I do.

He smacks me in the face sending me down the pile of gold and towards the water but luckly I stop at the bottom and the coin lands with me. I raise a hand to my cheek and I know there is going to be a bruise there later. A hand comes over my mouth and I try to scream but stop when I see Will. He motions for me to follow but first I grab the coin and then follow. It wasn't long before we were running through the tunnels and heading towards the boats.

"We should take the oars it will buy us some time to get away." I say very soft no more than a whisper.

He shacks his head and we grab all the oars before he begins to row us away from the cave. I see the Intercepter and sigh a little of joy and little of sadness because now I would have to go back to high class people. Will stops rowing as we reach the side of the ship and helps me climb up. Once my bare feet touch the deck I slowly look up and notice a whole crew of people I don't recoginze. One person how ever stands out.

"Uncle Gibbs." I yell and run to him before hugging him close to me.

"Aye, where you been girl I haven't seen you since you were little?" He asks me as I pull away.

"Aunt Caroline and Uncle Charles took me away made me live in Port Royal as a high society girl. Hate it there."

He laughed before looking at Will who looked a little guilty "Hey boy, where be the captain?"

Will pulled me towards him and says "He fell behind, now come Bella well fix you up."

I look at Gibbs who nods his head before I go with Will. I don't hear the words of the crew as I leave but I do hear Elizabeth getting something ready. When I see her as I walk into the room I run and hug her close.

"Lizzy, I've missed you so much."

"Hey there, lets fix your hand Bella okay?"

I nod my head and move to sit down at the table in the dimly lit area. Will sits across from me and slowly takes my hand and begins to clean and wrap it "You gave my name instead of yours. Thank you for trying to keep me safe but you didn't have."

I sigh as he finishes and pulls out the necklace "It's yours I got it from Lizzy the night the pirates came. I wanted to keep you two safe but I didn't know you would come and save me."

"Bella, you are like the little sister I never had and you are the same to Elizabeth we want you safe to." Will says as he puts down my hand and looks at the necklace.

"I'm gonna go up on deck and talk to Uncle Gibbs." I stand from my seat and run up on deck. When I get up there everyone is running around so I go back down and say "Will, something is happening."

He runs up on deck followed by Elizabeth but I stay behind a little and grab the madallion that Will left on the table before going up on deck. I look over the railing and see the Black Pearl gaining on us and the pirates are dumping everything over the side of the ship. I run to Uncle Gibbs "We have to fight running won't work this time. Load the guns with anything knives, forks, spoons, chains, anything just fight."

"Your daft like Jack." Gibbs says before barking the order "Bella, go and lock yourself in one of the rooms in the back and don't come out."

I do exactly that because I have never learned how to fight with a sword. I lock myself in the last door I find on the lowest level of the ship and push the biggest thing I can find against the door. When the first cannon is fired I go and sit by the window and watch how the fight goes. I am at level with the top of the sea so I have to look up to see what's going on. People are swining from ship to ship and pushing people overboard. I watch as the Intercepters mast break and land onto the Black Pearl but no one was hurt happly.

I notice something is coming my way and hide behind the bed hoping to not be seen. The window smashes and a small furry monkey jumps through and comes towards me. He attacks me leaving scraches everywhere on my body and now my new dress was distroyed. He grabbed the madallion from my neck and jumped back out the window. I hear steps running towards towards me and then Wills voice calling out "Bella, Bella where are you?"

I started hitting the floor really hard and hear run to me "Bella, what's wrong with the door?"

"I pushed something infront of it and now I can't move it. Will, the monkey has the locket he took it to Barbossa."

I hear him try to beat the door down "Will, go the ship is sinking just leave me here."

"I can't leave you." He shouted.

"Go, I'll be alright your more important then me."

"I won't leave you. Can you try to move the object infront of the door?"

"Yeah." I slowly stand and move towards the dresser and taking all object out of it before pushing it out of the way. I hurry and unlock the door and Will comes inside just as an exsplotion is heard and the ship goes down.

**...**

"Anyone who speaks I'll have you guts for gauders." Pintel says as he walks around the remaining crew of the Intercepter who were now tied to the mast of the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth breaks free from the rope wrapped around her and runs to the railing of the ship as the Intercepter exsploads. She looks at Barbossa who is smiling before attacking him. She only hits him once before he grabs her writs and pushs her back to the group tied to the mast. Just when he's about to tell the crew to continue there sail a yell stops him "Bella."

**...**

The room fills with water quickly and soon I can't breath. My vision becomes blury but I make it to Will and motion to the window that the monkey had broken and he goes out first. The scraches I had gotten from the monkey have made me weak but I get the window only to see how far deep we are and how far away Will already is. I can't hold the ship is pulling me down along with it and I can't do it I give. I feel myself falling and soon I have fully blacked out.

**...**

Will keeps swimming until he reaches the top and breaths he looks around but doesn't see Bella. "Bella?" He screams.

**...**

"Bring that man aboard." Barbossa orders dispite the mans yells for a girl.

A group of men pull Will onto the ship but he thinks fast and pulls out a gun pointing it at his head. "Let them go." He ordered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asks

"My name is William Turner my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner his blood runs in my veins. On my word do as I say or I will pull this trigger and be lost in Davy Johns locker."

"Name your terms ."

"Elizabeth goes free, the crew are not to be harmed and needs to help me find the girl I lost."

"Agreed, untie him and tie a line to them both."

Once they had that done Jack walked up to Will at edge of the ship and asked "Who are we looking for?"

"Bella."

**...**

**-Wow, longer then I thought, hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Hey, I've typed a bunch today**

**-Blah Blah, I own nothing-Hope you enjoy**

**-Sorry if anything is not spelled right or missing**

**-Review nice**

**...**

Jack wasted no time in diving into the water and searching for Bella. She was now the number one rememberence he had of Ariana and he had just found her. He didn't want to lose her now because he just know noticed he needed her around him. He swam as fast as possible closly followed by Will and down to were he could see a body laying on a hugh rock. He looked at Will who shook his yes and Jack picked her up before yanking on the two life lines and they were being pulled to the surface. When they broke the surface they swam to the ship and climbed the latter Will first and Jack with Bella second.

When Jack reached the deck he layed her down and looked down at her face and then checked if she was breathing. "She's not breathing." He said to Will who looked worried next to him. She wasn't wearing a croset so it couldn't be that then he figured she must have swolloed water. Without thinking he began to breath into her mouth and push on her chest hoping it would work. After the second time through Jack started talking and everyone could hear "Come on Isabella, I may have lost your mom but I'm not losing you."

**...**

After the fifth time finally I finally woke and chocked up the water and onto the dock before flopping onto my back and breathing hard. Jack pushed the hair out of my face before my eyes landed on him. When Barbossa figured I was fine he ordered for Jacks crew to be put in the brig with Will in a seperate one and Jack and I in one to. Not long after they were put down in the brig did another man come down with the suite case Jack had brought from Tortuga followed by a man holding a small dog by it's neck.

When the man put the puppy down I cried "Candy" and she ran to me. I hugged her close and Jack took the suite case from the other man before sitting back down and opening it. I pear over his shoulder and gasp at all the stuff.

"This is all mine from when I was with mom. How did you get it?" I ask as I sit infront of the suite case taking out my old diary.

"We had to go to Tortuga and Will wanted to see the house so I showed him." Jack tells me softly.

The anger I have built since I was little has finally blown "You left my mother alone with me when I wasn't even born. No word no sighting just stories about what you were doing. I sat for hours in my bedroom looking out my window hoping to see you coming home. I never new your name because mother would never tell me without crying. I have wasted fourteen years of my life hoping for my father to come home. On every birthday I wished to see you even in this book I have written on every page to meet you atleast once. When you finally come home fourteen years after being gone MOTHER IS DEAD and I have been tortured since I was five by being raised in high society. NOW you come home when everything is ruined and gone. Did you even love her at all, my mother, she died wishing to see you one last time and you WEREN'T there. She gave up on you and so have I." By the end I am yelling.

My eyes were glowing red and the other members in the brig were staring wide eyed as they watched Jack stand up and say "I was gone because I lost my ship and I had to find her. When my search led to Tortuga I stopped by only to find you both gone then you were about eight. I spent a week looking for you and your mother before figureing out she died and you were gone. I hoped you were still alive so I kept searching but never found you so I left. I loved your mom and I was stupid to leave her."

"You wanna know what's stupid is a five year old girl losing hope in finding her father coming home. To watch her die right infront of her and being taken from your home never to see it again. Leaving her life behind to never go back only if she remembers when she goes older. Then when she grows she finds her dad only to figure he has been searching for a ship for the past fourteen years. That is stupid." I have tears running down my face as I pull my picture out "This is all I've had of you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to be a father to you." Was all he said and my tears became worse along with my french accent.

"I have no father." I say and Jack looks at me sharp before I lean down and whisper to Candy. When I finsh I push her out of the cell and she runs up on deck.

No later then ten minutes does Barbossa and Ragetti come down the stairs following Candy. Ragetti sees me and unlocks the cell and pulls me out and I pick up Candy. I look up at Barbossa who looks down at me "Go on, go up on deck."

I smile and hug him before heading on deck and up to the wheel with Candy in my arms.

**...**

Barbossa stared after Bella as she walked out before looking at Jack who was also watching her. Ragetti went up after Bella to keep her out of trouble while he wasn't there.

"She's not afraid of me anymore and apparently she finally let out." He said as he stood there looking at Jack.

"I don't care what you have to say so go away." Jack said before sitting back down and picking up a picture of Ariana.

"Normally I wouldn't care but Jack you gotta fix this because sure as hell I won't." Barbossa says before walking out and up on deck.

**...**

It was now night and everyone was sleeping but the driver and the look out. I was asleep in my new room atleast until tomorrow when Candy woke me up by scraching on the door. I slowly stood in just my t-shirt and a pair of short pants and opened the door. Candy stepped out but didn't go to the bathroom she headed towards Barbossa's cabin. I followed close behind and opened the door for Candy who ran inside. She could see the door to Barbossa's cabin on the other side of the room nut Candy went towards the desk and slowly made me follow her. She pointed for me to open a drawer and when I did inside was a pile of marrige papers and sorts of things that had my parents names on them. I grabbed a near by empty box and put it all inside before hurrying out and going to the brig.

When I walked down the steps I noticed no one was asleep and they all looked at me with wide eyes. Candy runs over to Jack and licks his face making him laugh before he looked up and saw me. I slowly walk up to his cell and sit down infront of it before poring out the contents ans showing it to him. I watched his eyes grow wide as he looked at the papers, flowers, books, and pictures.

"I can't believe he kept all this." Jack says.

"Candy found it in his desk drawer and showed me by waking me up and leading me there in the middle of the night." I smile at the puppy going to sleep next to Will who was drifting "I don't think I'm mad at you anymore, daddy."

He smiled at me before picking all of the objects up and putting them in the suite case that night Bella fell asleep on the floor of the brig.

**...**

**-I thought I would have a just father daughter chapter and what better place then now.**

**-Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Hey, thanks to nice people who are review it really makes me happy to know you like it. Blah blah-I own nothing but Bella, Ariana, and Candy.**

**-Hope you enjoy**

**...**

The sound of keys is what woke me up the next morning from my sleep on the brig floor. I looked up and Barbossa was standing right over top of me and I jumped almost ten feet into the air. When I moved away he unlocked my dad's cell and then Elizabeth. He pushed us all up the stairs leaving the others including Candy behind but I new Gibbs would keep her safe. The crew was gathered on deck once again and apparently we were the show.

Jack was grabbed by two pirates and pulled away from me while Elizabeth was pulled towards the plank. I could see she was scared to death as she just stared at the water before a large man stepped on the plank and nocked her into the water with a loud yelp. The man holding me pushed me towards the plank and pointed his sword at me only to have Barbossa stop him.

"Seems sad to lose something so fine doesn't it lads?" He asks and everyone agrees "So I'll be haven that dress back before you go."

I sneer at him before throwing the dress at him and say "It goes with your black heart."

I turn back around to the water and look down before diveing in and swimming after Elizabeth who was heading towards a small island not far away. I hear another splash from behind but continue going already knowing who it is. Elizabeth reaches the island with me right behind her and dad right behind me. We all turn and look at the now disappearing Black Ship until it's out of sight.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." I heard dad say.

I walk towards him and place my hand on his shoulder hopeing to comfort him a little. When he looks at me with sad eyes I move forward and hug him close only to have his arms wrap around me. I feel him rest his head on mine and run his hands through my hair. When we pull apart I look for Elizabeth only to see her walking down the beach so I decided to sit and not long after so does dad.

I watch dad take out his gun and begin to clean it "Dad, do you remember what mom looked like?"

He looks at me and smiles "She looked exactlly like you but she had more freckles under her eyes."

"Dad, when this is over are we going to be a family?"

His smile grows wider and he pats my head "Yeah, we'll be a family again."

I smile and move closer to him so I can rest my head on his shoulder and watch as he finishes cleaning his gun. I lift my head to look up and notice Elizabeth finally returning from her walk as she stops right in front of us.

"Really not all that big is it?" Dad asks her not putting his gun down.

She turns and looks at us "If your going to shoot me please do so with out delay."

He finally puts his gun down and looks at her "Is there a problem between us ?"

"You were going to trayed Will for a ship."

I butt in "We could use a ship because as it seems we are trapped on an island somewhere in the sea."

"Besides," dad continues "I was not going to trayed Will for the ship but now it doesn't matter because it is all ruined thanks to bloody stupid Will."

"Oh, he still risked his life to save ours."

"Ha."

I watched dad stand up and walk into the palm trees closely followed by Elizabeth and soon me.

"But there has to be some way to save him." Elizabeth calls to dad.

He turns to her "To what point, the Black Pearl is gone and unless you a ship hidden somewhere we are stuck here and by the time we reach he will be long dead."

I walk infront of Elizabeth "You are Captain Jack Sparrow," he walks towards a tree and nocks on it "You vanished from under hundreds of eyes," he walks three steps and I follow "You sacked Nassa Port without even fireing a shot," I step infront of him "Are you the pirate I've read about or not, are you the man my mother use to tell me about, how did you escape last time?" I finish.

He sighs and looks me right in the eyes "Last time I was here a grand total of three days alright," he lifts a lid out of the ground and goes down "Last time the rum runners used this place as a drop only now it seems they've been long out of buisness, Probably has something to do with you friend Norrington for that."

When he comes back up he's holding three bottles and one is empty.

He hands Elizabeth one of the full ones and he hands me the empty one "So let me get this straight you spent three days laying on the beach drinking rum."

He looks me in the eye "Welcome to the caribbean darlin."

He begins to walk away but I chase after him along with Elizabeth "Is there any truth to the stories my mother told me or has my whole life been a lie?"

"Truth," he says and begins to lift his sleeve to show the '**P**' brand he then shows his Sparrow tatoo and the scars of bullit wounds in his chest. Last a tatoo on the left side of his chest, my mothers name "No truth at all."

My eyes change color to a soft shade of sad blue as I kneel down beside my father and hug him. Elizabeth sits on the left side of him and opens the bottle of rum "Drink up me hearties yo ho" she mutters.

"What was that?" Dad asks looking at her as I lay my head in his lap.

"A song I learned when I was little and wanted to be a pirate."

Dad smiled and says "Let's hear it."

I lift my head from his lap and look at Elizabeth "Yeah, come on Liz teach us."

**...**

It was now night time and we have built a hugh bonfire to light the night incase any ships should come by. I was now sitting down in the sand watching as Dad and Elizabeth danced around the fire completely drunk and singing.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me. Really bad eggs."

I laugh as dad trips and falls down beside me pulling Elizabeth with him. My smile siezes as Elizabeth lays her head on dad's shoulder "It must feel terrible for you to be trapped here Jack."

He wraps his arms around her and my shoulders and saids "Oh yes, but the company this time is...much better than last time."

"," I interupt "I do not like that talk to ."

"Oh sorry my darling Ariana it shall not happen again."

My smile completely drops and my eyes turn grey 'He thinks I'm mother' I slowly stand and move closer to the fire and stare into it. I can still hear dad and Elizabeth talking behind me and soon silence. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Elizabeth sits beside me not looking drunk at all.

"He's so easy to fool." She says and I laugh.

"He called me by my mothers name."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm going to try to get us off the island tomorrow, do you want to help?"

I shake my head "Yes."

**...**

**-****I hope this is better than the first one.**

**-Thank you for your comment Alice1304**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Alright so here's chapter 9**

**-Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had a lot of school stuff to do.**

**-I own nothing but Bella, Ariana, and Candy**

**-Hope you enjoy**

**-review if you have any ideas**

**...**

I watch the fire burn high into the air easy to see from miles away. Elizabeth walks around it constantly throwing something into it to make it burn high. I run up to the pile of supplies we got from the rum seller and threw a hugh box of rum inside making the fire exsplode. We throw them all in until nothing is left of the seller and soon start throwing leaves. I hear something screaming behind me but I ignore and continue until the sound becomes closer and I turn around to find myself face to chest with my dad.

"Hey daddy." I say shyly.

"What exactly are you doing, Isabella Sparrow?" He asks me irritation and scardness evident in his voice.

"Elizabeth and I decided to create a bonfire so if any ships come by they will see it and stop."

"Please tell me you didn't burn the rum." He begged.

"We had to daddy to get the fire going but I saved you one." I handed him the very last rum bottle but he still didn't seem happy.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One because it is a vile drink that's turns respectable men into complete scounderals. Two there is an entire armada looking for Elizabeth and I'm pretty sure they will not miss this sign." I exsplain very slowly as if he was stupid.

"Yes, but why is the rum gone?"

"Give it an hour or two dad and you will see white sails coming over that horizon."

I sigh as he walks away from me and down the beach obviusly mad and I sit on the ground. Elizabeth finishes working on the fire before she comes and joins me on the beach. She looks down the beach and sees Jack on the large sand over to the left and asks "What's wrong with him?"

"He's mad because his rum is gone and won't talk to me. He can be such a baby sometimes."

Elizabeth laughs at this but stops when she sees white sail coming over the horizon. She begins to jump up and down trying to get there attention. I look towards were dad was to find him slowly making his way towards us. My heart begins to ack at the feeling of being away from my father and leaving the small life I have had as a pirate. Right there on the small beach of this island do I make a promise 'I shall not let my father die without taking me with me.'

**...**

The minute Elizabeth reaches her father she begins to beg for him to go after Will.

"But we have to safe Will." She insists as follows him around the ship.

" He has picked his fate, there is nothing we can do but go back to Port Royal and hang Mr. Sparrow before continuing with our lifes."

I stand infront of dad as the guards move towards him "If your going to kill him you'll have to kill me to."

James looked shocked at me before finally he asks "And why is that Miss. Lorden?"

"It's Miss. Sparrow now, and he's my father. James you have to listen to me, Will came to save me as did Elizabeth and Jack. If you let Will die you are condeming him to death besides if you leave Will you will have to kill me because I will not leave him to die. He is like my brother and I will help him."

I can feel hundreds of eyes on me but luckly Elizabeth saves me "James please do this for us as a family present or a wedding present."

Mr. Swann looks happy but my face drops "Elizabeth, are you excepting the Commadors proposal?"

Elizabeth doesn't smile but says "I am."

"Mr. Sparrow, you shall acompany these men to the helm where you shall help lead us to this place and stay as silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?" James asks.

"Very."

**...**

It would be hours before I saw Jack again when they finally let me out of my room which they locked me for a few hours to keep me away from Jack. When the guards open the door I immediatly run out for some fresh air and go over to Elizabeth who was sitting on a nearby crate.

I sit beside her and watch as she stares at her hands "You lied to James didn't you?"

She looks at me "Yes, I find Will far more my type then James he's just to boring for me and I will not have him being your father and have you raised in high society. I'm pretty sure that if I hated it I'm pretty sure you do."

I smile at her "Yeah, I hate growing up there very much. I would love to be a pirate and sail the ocean with Jack, I'm pretty sure he would make a far better father and a much better home even though he is a trouble maker."

I watch Elizabeth laugh before we see Jack at the helm watching us. We stand from where we were sitting and headed towards him as he watched us. We don't go all the way up to him before Elizabeth begins to talk.

"We noticed you didn't tell him about the curse, Mr. Sparrow." She said.

"Niether did you." He responded not looking at them.

"We didn't find it right to tell him or he probably wouldn't have agreed to letting us save Will." I say moving closer to jack.

Jack smiles at me "You know, you look so much like your mother."

I smile at him and move to hug him which he gladly returns. I memorise his smell of salt water and rum mixed together on his jacket and smile. Just as the moment begins it ends by James clearing his throat and we look towards him.

"With me Sparrow." He says and throws Jack his cumpus.

As my father moves towards the lifeboats I follow close behind only to have him turn around and I'm face to chest with him making me feel very small. I look up at his face and he has one of his smirks on. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back a little so he can look at me straight and says "Now love, you need to stay so you won't get hurt and besides you don't even know how to fight."

I make a face and stand as straight as possible and say in my most stern voice "I can try."

He only laughs before pinching my cheeks like you would a baby "Not today dear, but I will teach you if I make it out of this."

I smile wider and launch onto him hugging him hard before looking up and into his face "Promise you'll come back."

He pats my head and says "I promise."

I let him go and watch as he climbs into the boat then I see James who had yet to get into the boat. I walk towards him and smile as I stand infront of him before wrapping my arms around him and hugging him.

"Promise you'll come back to James, your one of my bestfriends and I don't have many." I say looking up at him.

He sighs "I will Bella, I promise. stay safe."

"James, eventhough I won't be your daughter will you atleast be my uncle?"

He smiles down at me "Ofcourse, now go so we can leave."

I watch as he climbes into the boat and they set off towards the cave. I stand at the side of the ship and hope as they sail towards the cave that they will be alright.

**...**

There was something...no...someone rowing in the water as the fight raged on in the dark. I had helped Elizabeth escape from the room we were locked in earlier and now I am standing on the balcony watching the Black Pearl sail away as the figure rowed towards the cave and I guessed it was Elizabeth. I quickly went into the closet and pulled out the hidden sword Elizabeth told me was there and I quickly shed the outer part of my dressings leaving me in my under robe and stick the sword inside before going back to the balcony. Mr. Swann protests as I jump into the water and begin to swin towards the cave as fast as I can.

As I swim I notice something moving on the bottom of the ocean and take a closer look only to move back when I notice it was one of Barbossa's men. I move quickly away but the man had seen me and was quickly coming towards me. I reached the surface and yell as I'm dragged back down. I kick him in the face only to turn his head all the way around and he smiles. He drags me further to the bottom and I start to run out of air, but I notice something as we pass some moonlight he doesn't turn into a skeleton. Then I realise the curse was lifted meaning he could die so I kick him again.

He trys to breath and water meets him instead that's how he lets go of me and pulls to the surfice closly followed by me. When we reach the top we both breath hard until I grab my sword and push it into his stomach making him sink back under the water. I hear no fighting meaning everyone else must have noticed to, but I can't celebrate very long because the man grabs my ankle and pulls me down again making me scream as he pulls me under. I quickly kick him in the head making his neck crack and he lets me go and I swim to the surfice again. I gasp loudly as I hit the surfice and look at my suroundings I notice a lifeboat coming my way and wave one of my arms. I look close and notice it's my dad, Will, and Elizabeth,

"Daddy." I scream trying to get his attention while still waving my arm. He waves his arms at me like the mad man he his and I yell "Daddy, help me."

I'm growing tired and have to put my arm down then I remember the swimming lessons my uncle gave me and slowly begin to relax as I lay on my back. Soon I was laying relaxed on my back and loating on water as I hear the lifeboat getting closer. I open my eyes as it gets closer and dad helps me in before wrapping his jacket around me. He wraps his arms around me and trys to warm me before he pulls something off his wrist and puts it on mine. It was a gold necklace with a red diamond in the middle.

I look at him "You sure this isn't cursed?"

He laughs at me but stops when he see's his ship was gone. "I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth says.

"They done what's right by them, couldn't exspect more."

"Daddy, what's gonna happen to us?" I ask.

"I don't know." He answers to me and I move closer to him not ever wanting to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**-****OMG, I'm so sorry for this taking me so long but I've been really busy so I totally forgot about this story. Here's chapter 9.**

**-Hope you enjoy**

**...**

My tears fall quickly down my face like rain that will never let up in the middle of spring or a long river that never ends. My breaths are filled with gasps and my heart beats at a very unnormal rate like I am hyperventalating. I stand horrified at the top of the stairs infront of the hanging booth where my father sadly stands. Beside me to my right is Elizabeth who to me seems not at all pleased and to my left stood James and beside him is .

When my grandmother died mom told me "Don't cry for those who have moved on because they are going to a better place."

Ofcourse I didn't understand what she ment because I was only four, but now I am begining to understand. I shouldn't be crying for my father because now he is going to a better place but, how can I not cry I only just met him a few days ago and now he would be leaving me. I am going to be an orphan again and have to live with my aunt and uncle if maybe not for Elizabeth. I dare not listen to the man who begins to speak nonsence about why father is being hung until one thing catches my ear.

"Capturing a Governors daughter from her home in France and impregnating her with your child."

My mind stops before backtracking to all the things mother has ever told me in my short life with her. Nothing, never had she told me she was a Governors daughter, but I did know she was from a France city which is why I have a french accent.

"Shooting the Governor between the eyes when he tryed to protect his daughter."

My eyes widen, daddy had actually stolen mother and killed her father right infront of her. He murdered my grandfather a man I have never known and now they say it's his fault. Mother always told me stories about him when I would be really bored. She told me about all the trips he would take her on and all the things he bought her. She said she would do the same with me but that dream never came true. I always thought of grandfather as my hidden father always there if I needed him in the shadows watching. I could hear him sometimes when I was in my room looking out the window telling me it would be ok he would always be there for me. Mom said grandfather never died in vain he is always around even she could feel his welcoming presence around our home. Sometimes Candy would bark and stare at something but nothing was there.

"May god have mercy on your sole."

I frown, I do not believe in god as most people should. My spirit crushed years ago he has never been there for me so I have no reason to believe. I have read story after story heard discriptions of him and still I do not believe. I believe that if he was real than there would be evidence meaning he would show himself at often times like right now by saving my father. I can see a very big hat moving through the crowd and making it's way towards us. I know the owner but ofcourse I won't say anything so not to give anything away. I lift my eyes from the approaching hat and raise them to my father's who smiles sadly at me. A new wave of tears pour down my face and I quickly wipe them away.

'I will not cry.' I tell myself.

Something catches my eye and I notice it is a bird more importantly I know this bird he belongs to . A sad smile graces my lips as I see him land on the flag being held by . The hat is only a few steps away and I notice it is Will who is hiding under the hat. I watch as he makes his last few steps towards me and stops right infront of me.

"Governor, Mr. Norrington, Miss. Lorden, Miss. Swann," He says smiling at each of us "Elizabeth, I have wanted to tell you since the day I met you, I love you."

Elizabeth face shows her shock and I alomst laugh at her stupidity I mean had she never noticed. Will turns away from us the minute the drums begin and makes his way into the crowd for some reason in a very fast pase. My eyes quickly drift towards my father then to the bird that was now flying away. The Pearl must be close other whys the bird would not be this far away from his master if the Pearl was close dad could easily make his way to it.

The drums stop.

My head snaps up to the podium as the exsicutioner makes his way towards the handle which would end my fathers life and that is when everything changes.

"Move." A scream pierces the air and it sounded so much like Will.

"I can't breath." A soft whisper comes from behind and something drops.

I quickly turn around and notice Elizabeth has passed out. and James immediatly run to her but I keep my eyes locked on my father. The crowd seperates as Will trys to run through them. My breath catches as the drums stop and the exsecutioner pulls the lever. I scream as he falls but stop when his feet land on the sword Will had thrown. I gasp and run towards daddy who struggles to free himself. I push through the crowd of panicking people trying to make it to father before the idiotic soldiers do and finally I reach him. I take the knife I have hidden in my bodice and quickly cut the wropes holding daddy.

"You have to run to the cliff a parrot was here earlier. I don't know if it means anything but have to try." I shake as I say this and he takes my hands holding them steady.

"We're doing this together." He says softly and I smile.

He grabs the rope from around his neck and quickly takes my hand. We run meeting Will on the way. We use the rope to trip and choke the soldiers that try to catch us until finally we reach the edge of fort and are trapped between the ocean and the soldiers. I'm hold myself tight to dad as we are surrounded by soldiers who point their weird looking swords at us.

"I had planned a ill manored escape attempt, but not from you." James says as he makes his way through the crowd of soldiers and points his sword at Will.

"On our return I granted you clemonsy and this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him?" asks as he stands behind James with Elizabeth.

"If I have learned anything it will be that if the hangman must wear two pairs of boots instead of one than so be it." Will says and he lowers his sword.

Never before have I seen someone show so much courage to someone else. I was about to step in the way but Elizabeth moved faster and was now standing beside Will.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" asks worry written all over his face.

"Standing beside the man I love."

My jaw drops and dad pushes it back up with a hugh smile plastered on his face.

"So this is were your heart truely lays?" James asks pain evident in his voice.

"It is." Elizabeth mutters and I hug her from behind.

"Well," dad says happily "Nice to have that out of the way. Will," dad turns to him "Nice hat and thank you. Elizabeth," he turns to her "never would have worked darlin and thank you to. Now," he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the edge of the fort "Remember this as the day you almost caught..."

I gasp as he pulls my arm and together we fall off the fort and towards the freezing cold ocean water below. I grab onto dad and hold tight not letting him go as we plumit into the waiting water. We hit the water and I immediatly let go of daddy and swim to the top breaking through quickly and taking a deep breath of air. I hear dad come up beside and I automatically push him back under before letting him up again.

He looks at me "What was that for?"

"That was for pulling me off a fort and into the ocean cold water when I have a terrible fear of hights." I answer and turn away from him.

"Oh I'm sorry love, I didn't know."

"Ofcourse not." I mutter.

He frowns and was about to say something when a yell from above catches our attention. I look up and follow the mans pointed finger to see the Pearl coming our way. I laugh and dad smiles at me and together we quickly make our way towards the waiting Black Pearl.

"I thought you were supost to keep to the code?" Dad asks as we land on the ships deck.

Uncle Gibbs smiles and wraps a towel around my shoulders before saying "We figured they're more like guidelines anyway."

Dad chuckles before quickly making his way towards the wheel. He carefully runs his hand over the wheel and sighs. I walk up to him so I am standing beside him and place my hand ontop of his. He smiles at me before turning to the staring crew "What are you all staring at? Prepare to make sail. Tortuga." he orders.

I almost laugh as the crew begins to scurry to their stations to fullfill their captians orders. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me towards someone. I smile at the ringed fingers that reach my view and I weave my fingers into them holding them tight before looking up into my smiling fathers face.

"Are we finally going to be a family daddy?" I ask looking into his brown eyes.

"Forever and ever," he promises and kisses my head "Now, bring me that horizon...dada da dada dadadada... really bad eggs,"

"Drink up me hearties yo ho."

**-Finally on September 25 I have decided to finish this chapter. Now I shall hopefully update some more today so see yea.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Hey, so here starts an extra chapter before Dead man's Chest and I hope you like it. To the Heaven and God references in these two chapters I believe in God so I don't mean anything bad.**_

_**-Enjoy nice reviews if you do**_

**...**

It's been about two months since our escape from Port Royal and life is sweet. Dad bought me a whole new wardrobe of shirts and pants that are much more comfurtable then those horrible clothes in Port Royal in my opinion no one should have to wear those horrid things they can't even breath most of the time. Anyway Anna-Maria has been teaching me how to tie knots and work the ship while dad teaches me to stear. Life is so great now that I have an actual family to spend it with. Uncle Gibbs always tells me stories about when mom and dad were together.

I run my brush through my long black locks that hangs now down to my waist and sigh. Today is my fifteenth birthday. I dought dad even knows it's my birthday but oh well my birthday is not that important anyway even if it is my fifteenth. I can throw myself my own party like I have done almost my entire life. I lay my brush down and tie my hair into a ponytail with a beautiful black ribbon that matches my outfit of brown pants, a white puffy shirt, black little jacket and a pair black boats. I put on the bracelet Anna-Maria bought in Tortuga last week of bright blue and make my way out onto the deck.

"Surprise!"

I blink. The whole crew is gathered in the center of the deck and behind them is a gigantic cake with presents gathered around it. I smile and happy tears begin to fall down my face.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Your mom use to send my letters on your birthday so I new." Dad answers from he nexts to Gibbs and Anna-Maria.

"Come on Bella," Uncle Gibbs waves to me "Come open your presents."

I smile wide and wipe my tears away before running to them and sit infront of the hugh pile of presents. The crew gathers around me in a hugh circle and I begin to open my presents.

The first present I open is from Marty. I tare the wrapping paper open and opent the box to find a pair of beautiful light brown shoes. I smile wide at him and show daddy the shoes from he sits next to me and he smiles. My next present I open is from Cotton and his Parrot. The box is moving and I blink before turning to daddy who shrugs. I carefully lift the top off the box and laugh as a small Labrador puppy with a bright red bow pops it's head out and barks at me. I pick her up out of the box and hold her close "I shall name you Ari." Ari barks and wiggles her tail at me and I laugh before handing her to daddy who smiles at her and wiggles his nose on hers. Next is a gift from Anna-Maria who sits to my right and I hurridly unwrap it. To my surprise it's a book with my name on the front. It's a journal full of pictures of mom and dad. I hug Anna before I finish unwrapping the rest of my gifts and I notice something daddy hasen't given me his gift. I look at him in a questioning manor but all he does is gasp and put a hand to his heart.

"Oh love I'm sorry, I completely forgot to get you a present. Silly me." He laughs and then walks away towards the helm.

I sigh and quietly gather all of my gifts with the help of Anna-Marie and Uncle Gibbs and take them to my cabin. Ari happly jumps on my bed and makes herself comfey while I begin to put all my new clothes and gifts away. I jump onto my bed beside Ari and close my eyes 'I new it was to good to be true,' I think to myself 'He remembers my birthday and yet he forgot a present. Oh well not like I need one anyone it is just that this is my first birthday with my dad and he gave not one present. Mother gave me a present on everyone of my birthdays that I had spent with her and I did the same for her. I just...'

Knock Knock.

"Bella dear can you come outside for a moment I have a surprise for you?" Dads voice comes through the cracks of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I call back and sigh as I hear him walk away.

I climb off of my bed careful so not to wake Ari and I move towards my dresser mirror. I run my brush through my hair about four times before tieing it back and quickly making my way outside. There's no one on deck it's completely empty like a sailing ghost ship I use to read about behind my aunt Caroline's back. I scream as a hand lands over my eyes so I can not see anything.

"Hush love it's alright just daddy." Dads voice comes and I immediatly calm down "Now I want you to carefully follow me and do not open your eyes."

I nod and his hand moves from eyes but I keep them closed and hold tightly to daddy's hand. We stop and I reach my hand out infront of me and I can feel the railing of the ship.

"Open your eyes." Dad whispers into my ear.

I open my eyes and my mouth drops open a beautiful white ship sails infront of me. It's wonderful, it is like the exsact opposite of the Pearl since Pearl is black and this ship is bright white. It is like you are getting ready to cross over into what people call Heaven. It's amazing.

"What is this?" I ask as I spin in a full circle looking over the deck of the ship.

"This love, was my mother's ship 'The Diamond' is the Pearls excual meaning they are exsactly the same."

"Why is it here?"

Dad smiles wide "It's yours now love since no one uses it anymore after mother died and dad has nothing for it. The tradition is that this ship is passed down to the next eldest girl of the family and since I am a boy and your mother is gone it falls to you."

I gasp. This ship is mine I have a ship.

"Now seeing as you are fifteen and are still in the process of learning the pirate ways I have made a set of rules that follow this ship.

1. You are to stay as close to the Pearl as possible if that means I must a wrope to you then I shall.

2. You are to keep this ship as clean as possible let nothing stain or be dirty to long because then the ship shall not look like a diamond.

3. Every two days you are come and visit me on the Pearl to discuss ship needs and family time.

Last, I love you Bella."

I smile and run into his open arms "Thank you so much daddy."

I feel something wrap around us and I gasp, it's another pair of arms. I pull out the two peoples graps and look at the two men. Their almost identicle except one is older than the other 'Wow two of the same dad, weird.'

Dad blinks before looking to his left and almost screams before hiding behind me. The older man chuckles and I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"So this is her then Jackie?" The older pirate asks and I turn to daddy and silently ask 'Who is he?'

"Bella, this poor excuse of a man infront of us is Captain Teague Sparrow, your grandfather."

My mouth drops to the floor and once again dad pushes it back up with a laugh "He's...I have...I have a grandfather?"

Dad nods his head. I happily jump up and down while clapping my hands before turning and jumping into Captain Teague's arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck and burry my head in his braided hair. I can hear and feel him laughing and I smile into his hair.

When I finally let go he smiles down at me and I hug him again around the middle "She's a sweet girl Jack."

"Yeah, exsactly like her mother."


	11. Chapter 11  Dead man's chest begins

_**-Hey so here's the begining of Dead man's Chest.**_

_**-Hope you enjoy**_

_**-Sorry for any misspelled words or missing words.**_

_**...**_

I hold my pillow over my ears as the screams bleed through my door from the prison not far away. It is horrid and makes me want to scream myself, but I can't unless I want to break our cover then I shall be the one who is screaming in pain. My heart hurts for the captured pirates inside the prison and I yern for their suffering to end. What bothers me most is that father is in there and having to see all of those people in pain. 'He will not be caught he is to smart for them to catch him.' I say to myself as I plug my ears more with my ruffled pillow.

BANG!

I jump sending my pillow across the room and send myself to the floor in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs. I quickly make short work of discarding the sheets from myself and run out of my cabin door and onto the deck. The Diamond is gone with Teague in Shipwreck cove. I decided a few months ago I would wait until I am fully ready and instead spend time with dad and the Pearl.

'Oh my gosh, it is freezing.' I think as I wrap my arms around my nightgown clad form.

"You shouldn't be out here without a jacket Bella." A calm voice comes from behind me and I turn to see who it is.

"Uncle Gibbs, I am sorry, I forgot my jacket in my wardrobe."

He smiles and my heart warms a little only to be brought back down by another terrible scream from the prison. My face screws into a look of pure horror "Your worried about him aren't ye?" Gibbs asks.

I sigh and change my gaze in the direction of a floating coffin near by "I am always worried about him. One day he may be here and the next ...he's gone. I hate to think that he may never return one day but my heart feels as though something horried will happen to him soon."

BANG!

I jump as the sound of a gun shot rings in the night and gasp. I turn my gaze to uncle Gibbs who pulls out his telescope and quickly takes a look.

"It's the captain."

I quickly take the telescope out of his hands and pier through and to my surprise their is my father not to far away rowing in a coffin and is useing what seems to be a leg of...bones. I close the scope and almost gag 'That is so disgusting.' I think as I look back up.

"Why do you always seem to surprise me?," I ask dad as I lean against railing where he is climbing the stairs.

He smiles and hands me the dead bone leg and I almost scream before quickly throwing it into the ocean. He laughs and I frown deeply "So, what have you brought back to us daddy?"

His smile grows and he reaches into his left pocket to pull out a piece of cloth.I stare at it, but all I see is a key nothing more. 'Why would father need a picture of a key when he could just have the key?' I ask myself as I look into his eyes.

"Captain," Gibbs starts coming up behind us "the crew was thinking you'd be bringing something a bit more shiny."

"Shiny," dad repeats "as in gold, shiny?"

"Aye."

Jack sighs "So is that it then? Is Captain Jack not able to satisfy his crew anymore?"

"No Captain, we just thought there would be more than a piece of cloth and instead something for all of us besides, we have been through a lot in the last two months." Gibbs answers.

"Captain," a tall indian man says stepping out of the crew "could you tell us what is on that piece of cloth?"

Dad smiles again and opens the cloth holding it open.

"It's a key?" the man asks.

"No," I answer before daddy can "it is a drawing of a key."

"Why do we need a picture of a key?" Uncle Gibbs asks.

"Gibbs, what do keys do?" Dad asks.

"Keys...unlock things. So whatever this key unlocks is what we now need to find."

"If we don't have the key we can't unlock whatever it is the key unlocks so first of all we need to find the key which is why we now have the key." I answer obviusly I understand faster than these pirates.

"So we need to find this key?" Uncle Gibbs asks.

"Presicly my dear Uncle." I answer and he smiles at me finally understanding.

Dad turns and quickly walks away towards the helm and I frown 'Why won't he talk to me?' I make to follow him but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Leave him for now Belly he needs some time alone." Uncle Gibbs whispers in my ear.

"Why, what is wrong with him?" I ask heavily worried.

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Your mother died today."

I gasp and cover my mouth with my right hand 'He's right.' I close my eyes and slowly I begin to cry. Arms wrap around me but I push them away and make my way towards the railing of the ship and hold tight. 'How could I forget the day my mother's life ended I cared so much for her? She was always there for me how could I forget about this day?'

"Bella?" a voice calls.

I turn and to my surprise it is Jack coming towards me and I panick. When he is about to touch my face with his hand I push it away and run to my room not turning when I hear him yell my name and slam the door. My anger towards him has returned.


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Yo, so here's chapter 12 hope you enjoy**_

_**-Don't forget to review if you want**_

_**-So sorry for any missing words or misspelled words**_

_**...**_

I've sat in my room for who knows how long and not a word of dad coming to see me has come to my ears. 'He's probably mad, and I wouldn't blame him this is a very bad night.'

I sigh and remove myself from the terribly warm bed and move towards the window. It's still dark.'Well ofcourse it is Bella it's still night time.' I remark to myself. I carefully pull the window open and immediatly a rush of cool air hits my face. 'It feels so good.'

"ALL HANDS ON DECK." I hear.

I slam my window shut and quickly grab my jacket which lays on my bed and run outside. The crews running to their places and I have to push through them just to find where father is hiding behind a piller.

"Daddy, what is it?" I ask as I finally reach him.

He blinks and his eyes grow wide "Run, land."

I look towards Uncle Gibbs who stands to my right and he only shrugs "What are we running from Jack?" he asks.

"Nothing." He whispers.

"Your lieing daddy." I state in a harsh tone hoping to make him break.

He blinks and makes to say something only to be interupted by Jack, the monkey, grabbing his hat and throwing it over the side of the ship and into the ocean. I immediatly run after it only to stop when dad grabs my arm "Leave it" he says. I stare at him in shock for as long as I have known him never has he left his hat behind. His hat to him is probably like his ship and I know it is very important to him. Without his hat dad isn't complete it's like he's missing a part of his sole or something.

"What do you mean leave it? That hat is or was important to you dad and I don't want you to lose it." I argue and frown as a small smile pulls on his face.

"I need rum." Is all he says before turning and running into his cabin.

I turn my head in Uncle Gibbs direction and all he does is shrug before turning and making his way towards the helm. I sigh 'What is wrong with everyone tonight?'

When I walk to daddy's cabin I don't even knock. I walk inside to find dad laying on his bed holding a bottle of rum close to him. I sigh and almost laugh 'He acts like such a baby.'

"Daddy," I whisper as I walk towards him "daddy?"

"Aye Bella?" He mutters.

I sigh and sit beside him on the bed "Daddy, please tell me what is wrong."

This time he sighs and sits up "Bella, have you heard of Davy Johns?"

"Yes, he is the captain of the Flying Dutchman, right?"

"Aye. You see when I was younger I made a deal with Johns to raise the Pearl from the depths for thirteen years and now it seems they are up."

I blink "What does that mean?"

He sighs "Johns is coming after me meaning he's going to try and kill me."

I gasp and start shacking my head "No, no no no no no I will not let him take you from me daddy. I only found you a few months ago and I don't want to lose you daddy your to important to me. Daddy your the only family I have left other than aunt Caroline and uncle Charles and I don't want to go back to them daddy you can't leave me please."

I am crying by the time I finish and before Jack can say anything I launch into his arms and hold him tight as I cry into his shoulder.

"Shh Bella, I promise I'm not goin anywere darlin. I'm only staying with you ok? I shall forever be with you always remember that." He whispers into my ear and I smile.

"I love you daddy." I mutter into his chest as I begin to fall asleep.

"I love you to my little pirate."

Knock Knock Knock...Knock Knock Knock

"Jack, Jack wake up we're here Captain."

I groan and pull my pillow over my head 'Ugggggh, why can't people just go away?'

Knock Knock Knock

"Jack come on wake up the island's in view Captain."

'Why is Gibbs calling daddy when he is infront of my door? Oh yeah I fell asleep in here last night.'

I make to turn my head before I notice something is moving underneath me.

"Daddy," I whisper as I lay my hand on his shoulder and begin to shake him "wake up daddy."

He grunts and turns in the other direction making me sigh. I move off of the bed and to the other side so that I am standing right infront of dad and kneel beside him.

"Daddy, it is time to wake up."

His twitches and his eyes carefully open to stare straight into mine "Mornin Belly." he mutters.

"Goodmorning daddy. I believe needs you on deck, he says we are here."

He jumps up making me fall back onto the floor "We're here?"

I rub my head as I make to sit up "That is what I just said daddy."

He smiles wide and grabs my arm pulling me to my feet "We're safe now Belly, we've reached land."

Knock Knock Knock

"Captain, are ye 'wake yet?" calls through the door.

"Aye, I be there in a minute."

"Jack I can't find either."

I turn from where I stand infront of daddy and move towards the door opening it wide "I am right here Uncle Gibbs, why?"

He sighs "I checked your room and ye weren't there so me got worried ye may have fallen off ship or something."

I chuckle "No Uncle Gibbs I am perfectly fine. Now if you will please excuse me I must get ready to go on land."

I wave goodbye to both dad and uncle Gibbs before making my way to my cabin and closing the door. 'What could I possibly wear on a island?' I ask myself as I begin to rummige through my dresser.

Knock Knock

"Come in." I answer still moving through the inside of my dresser.

"Belly, I need you to stay on the ship dear."

I turn astonished and stare at dad "What are you talking about?"

He sighs and lays his hands on both of my shoulders "Belly, there are cannibals on the island and I don't want you to be hurt, so I need you to stay here darlin, alright?"

"Ofcourse, I can not stand cannibals they scare me very very much daddy, but if you go promise you shall come back daddy?" I ask as I make to stand infront of him and make it so I am chest to face with him and wrap my arms around him.

"I shall always come back to you my Belly Bo. I love you." He whispers as he runs his hand through my hair.

"I love you to daddy."

Ugggggggghhhh. This ship is so boring, and most of all dad locked me in so now all I can do is sit here in my cabin and wait for daddy to come back. I'm afraid for him. These drums keep roaring from somewhere inside the forest and they make me afraid. I have no idea what they mean or what could be going on.

"Jack," a voice calls and my ears perk like a cat "Jack Sparrow?"

I slowly stand from my bed and quietly move towards my window and carefully look out. I can not see anyone but I can recognise the voice.

"Marty...Cotton...Gibbs...Isabella...anyone?"

It is my big brother, my best friend for life, Will Turner.


	13. Chapter 13

**-YO ho yo ho a pirates life for me**

**-SO I figured out that fanfiction is cutting out some of my words that I type so I'm sorry for anything that is missing.**

**-Welp, Happy Halloween and here is chapter 13**

**...**

"Will...Will!" I cry as I bang on the window in hope of getting his attention.

I'm sure he can not hear me and my assumption is true when he turns and begins to make his way into the forest. I lay my head against the window and close my eyes. The drums are still going.

Tap Tap Tap

I open my eyes and look around 'What is that?'

Tap Tap Tap

The window..it is something coming from the window. I turn my head towards the window and scream in complete fright. A cannibal is tapping on my window. I tilt my head to the left and look closely at her she does not seem to be like the cannibals I have read about she seems normal like a average little girl.

"Do you need help?" she asks through the window and I gasp 'She speaks english.'

I shake my head "Yes, yes I need help, can you open my door?"

"I can try."

She dissapears and I lay my head back against the window. Her tiny footsteps reach my ears and I look towards the light under the door to see her shadow in it's way.

"Unhook the morring line." a voice yells.

My head snaps up 'Oh no.'

The lock in the door pops and it swings open. The little girl of about five or six stands in the threshold and in her arms is a small teddy bear. I smile and run at her before pulling her into a tight hug "Thank you so much."

Her little arms wrap around my kneck and she whispers into my ear "Please take me with you."

I stop and lift my head so I am looking straight into her eyes "You are not a cannibal are you?"

She shakes her head "No, those creatures are scary. I don't want to stay here Miss. Please take me with you."

I see tears begin to swell in her eyes and I hug her again while I pet her hair "Shhh honey, it will be alright," I lift her off of the ground and move into my cabin and then place her on my bed "I want you to stay here and be completely quiet alright?," she nods "Good, now I shall be right back, stay here."

She nods. I quickly make my way up to the deck and notice two people who I never thought I would see again. Pintel and Ragetti.

"Ragetti?" I call and run to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Miss Bell, how have ye been doin since I last saw ye?" He asks me as I pull away.

"I have been doing fine. I thought you were in jail?"

"Oh I was, but the dog with the keys got us out."

"You mean Pintel is here to?"

"Unhook the morring line." a voice yells again.

I smile and roll my eyes before looking over the railing to see a soaking wet Pintel holding onto a line and fighting the tide. I am about to say something when Gibbs and the crew come running out of the woods.

"Good the works half done." Gibbs complaments to Ragetti.

"What about Jack?," Will asks "I won't leave without him."

"Oi!" a shout comes from down the beach and my face snaps towards it.

There in all of his dredlocks, drunkin swagger, and insaneness is the one and only, my dad, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Time to go." I hear Will mutter and the crew begin to board the ship.

"Come on," I yell at daddy "Come on daddy, you can make it. Come on."

He screams as the cannibals chase him down the beach and I can't help but laugh at how funny he looks. The ship moves as we begin to make our way into the sea and finally as we leave the island dad jumps onto the net. I grab onto his hand and make to help him up only to stop when he looks back at the cannibals standing on the beach.

"Alass my children, remember this as the day that you almost caught," a hugh wave intersects his speech and soakes him "Captian Jack Sparrow."

I giggle and happily help him onto the deck were Pintel and Ragetti drap a coat over his shoulders.

"Captain," Gibbs states "let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea?"

Dad spits water out of his mouth and looks at Gibbs "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as long as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger!" Will states as he comes over to us.

"When is she not." I mutter.

Not wanting to hear anymore of their stuprid talking I make my way back underdeck and towards my cabin. I by pass my cabin door and make my way towards the galley to make a small sandwich for the little girl.

"Bell," I gaps and turn towards the door to see staring at me "what are ye doin?"

"Umm...making a sandwich, why?"

He blinks and looks curiously at me "No reason just Jack wants to see ye when your done."

I nod and smile "Ok, tell him I will be right there."

He nods and slowly walks back up onto the deck. I quickly make my way out of the galley and head towards my cabin and carefully make my way inside. The girl sits on my bed in the courner closest to the wall and cuddles her teddy bear close to her. I put a smile on my face and make my way towards her before sitting the sandwich infront of her.

"Here dear, now can you tell me your name?" I ask.

She carefully swallows a bite of her sandwich and answers in a small voice "Eveangeline, or Eve if you like Miss."

I smile and bow my head a little "Isabella, my name is Isabella or Bella, even Bell is fine."

She smiles and moves a little out of her courner and closer to me "Bell is nice."

We talk together until she finally finishes her sandwich. I carefully lift her off of the bed and carry her into the bathroom "Come on dear, we should give you a bath before I show you to my father."

"Bell," she asks "do you think he will like me?"

I sigh and lift her into the tub "I do not know Eve, he is not really into children."

"He must have been into you because your his daughter after all."

"Eve, my father was not there when I was born or for eight years of my life actually. We have only been together for almost a year now."

She blinks her big brown eyes at me "I sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

I smile and rinse her hair "It is alright, it does not bother me that you ask questions. You are young, it is alright to ask questions."

She nods and smiles as her long brown curls fall into her face making me laugh "You're a very nice lady Miss. Bell."

I smile and lift her out of the tub before helping her dry off "Why thank you Eve," I tap her nose "but you do not have to call me Miss. that is a formal title and I no longer go by that name."

She nods and I lift her into my arms and carry her back into my room and sit her on my bed "Stay here dear, I shall find you something to wear."

I go to my dresser and begin to riffle through all of my outfits before I finally find a small enof outft for Eve.

"Here you are dear, a pair of brown pants, and a white shirt. I hope these boots will not be to big for you." I carefully throw them at her and smile as she catches them "I shall be outside the door if you need me."

I pull myself up onto the deck and look around. Everyone is working, I can see Will sitting in a courner to my left and he is staring me. Uncle Gibbs, ofcourse, is shouting orders to all of the crew, and there at the helm is Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Daddy," I call up to him from the bottom of the left side stairs "daddy can you come down here for a moment I need you?"

He nods and leaves the helm to before joining me at my side "Whatcha need Belly?"

I carefully take a hold on his arm and pull him towards my cabin "There is someone I would like for you to meet daddy."

"Is it a monkey, or a parrot, no..it had better not be a monkey?"

I smack my hand over his mouth and shush him before pulling my hand away and whispering "She is a little shy. She came to me while we were on the island daddy and I swear she is not a cannibal she is so sweet and I promise that if you let me keep her I shall take full responceablity for her."

"You stole a little girl from that island and brought her here?" Dad asks furious.

"No, she came to me and I will not let her go back daddy I want to protect her."

Dad sighs and quietly eases my cabin door open and I can see a small smile begin to play on his lips. He closes the door and looks at me "I suppose we may keep her as long as you take care of her."

I smile, squeal, and then hug him "Thank you father I promise I shall take wonderful care of her."


	14. Chapter 14

**-I had such a weird Halloween man**

**-My story called Little Minnie is gone now so sorry to all those who liked it but I didn't.**

**-First I dressed like a zombie for school**

**-Second my stupid bus broke down and I had to sit there for an hour and a half just to have them fix the bus. Then it stops again right infront of my house. STUPID.**

**-Okay, so here is chapter 14**

**-I am going to change the story a lot now so if you don't like it I'm sorry.**

**-enjoy :)**

**...**

"Bell, Bell, captain says it's time to wake up we're here."

I groan as a small hand shakes my shoulder which rouses me from my long and happy slumber. I open my eyes a tiny bit so I can just barley see the figure standing beside me. It is Eve. A small smile pulls on the small edges of my lips and I burry further into the blankets of my bed. Eve continues to shack me by my shoulder and I almost laugh. When I feel as if she is going to leave and find dad I open my eyes and reach for her, pulling her onto the bed with me and hold her close.

"Why goodmorning Eve." I laugh.

She giggles and lifts her hat a little so she can see me "Goodmorning Bell."

"Now young one, what do you mean by here?"

"Captain Jack said that we are at the island he told us about yesterday though I don't remember him telling us about an island."

Her little face scruntches into a confused expression and I can not help but laugh at her innocence. I carefully place her back on the ground before also removing myself from the bed.

"Eve," I say kneeling infront of her and grasp her upper-arms in my hands "why don't you go and find Captain Jack while I make myself ready?"

She smiles and nods before quickly making her way out of my cabin. I smile and move towards my closet and hurridly pick out a pair of trousers, a white shirt, a brown vest, and a pair of black boots. I leave my hair down but run my brush through it atleast twice then make my way out of the cabin and onto the deck. The sight that I am welcomed by makes me burst out in laughter because there on the deck is my dad and attached to his leg is Eve. She is smiling wide as he stands there and stares down at her with one of the most weirdest exspresions I have ever seen.

Apparently Eve hears my laughter and looks up from fathers leg "Look Bell, I found him."

I giggle as dad turns and looks at me before answering "I can see that, but why are you attached to his leg?"

Her grip on his leg tightens "He kept moving and wouldn't stay still so I grabbed onto him and then I started to wait for you."

My hand flings to my mouth as I make my way towards them and carefully uncling Eve from daddy's leg. She clings to me by wrapping her little arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Eve, you are six years old, must I carry you?" I ask in a playful tone.

"Yes." She pouts and hugs me harder.

I sigh, and I can see dad laughing so I mock him before making my way towards the lifeboat. I hand Eve over to Gibbs who carefully places her into the boat while I clmib my way down the stairs. I sit near the front and Eve immediatly comes to me and I begin to make braids in her hair. Dad makes his way down the stairs and takes a seat beside me and holds me very close. His bandaged hand lays on my knee and I carefully take it into both of mine. His face snaps in my direction but I pay no heed and continue rubbing his hand with mine.

I finally look up at him and a smile tuggs at the edges of my lips "It will be ok daddy, nothing will ever happen to you."

A smile plays on his lips before he lays his head on my shoulder and I begin to pet his head while Eve lays her head on my knee. I can hear whispering in the boat behind us and turn my head to see why. Gibbs is talking to Will, probably to explain why we are here. I want to know who this woman is and how she can help us, but I also do not want to learn anything bad. A russling sound reaches my ears and I snap my head in its direction. A small child of about ten or eleven stands, blended very well, into a tree. He watches us as we pass by before I can no longer see him. A cottage soon comes into my vision and by the way dad quickly stands I can tell we are here.

The boats stop as we reach the pourch and I carefully wake Eve up and help her from the boat. Dad turns to us from where he stands at a pair of stairs he says "Don't worry mates, me and Tia Dalma go way back, nye inseparable we..were..are...have been..."

I raise my left eyebrow at him and he immediatly closes his mouth and begins to make his way up the stairs, but as he reaches the fourth step he looks down at me where I am trying to help Eve up the stairs "Your comin, right?"

I blink and a small smile forms on my face "Ofcourse I'm coming with you. Why?"

He looks at Eve and then back to me "Leave her in the boat with Cotton and make sure to stay near me."

"Yes father." I carfeully pry Eve from the staris that are to steep for her and place her in the boat "Stay here dear, I'll be back soon."

She nods and sits close to Cotton who wraps his arm around her should and I make my way back to the stairs and make the climb up to the womans house. Dad scrunches so he is barley seen in the window, like a stocker, before carefully opening the door and stepping inside. My eyes widen as I take in all of items and jars that hangs and sits around the small cottage. My eyes soon fall on a woman who come from a back room covered by beads for a door. She looks at us and a wide smile pulls on her face as she looks at my father.

"Ah," dad says as he makes his way towards her "Tia Dalma."

"Jack Sparrow," she says "I was wondering when the winds would blow you back to me one day."

She chuckles before her gaze lands on me and she frowns. She moves closer to me and I wince as her hand touches my cheek. "You have a destiny, small Sparrow. You shall meet a man soon whom you shall fall in love with, but you shall lose him and probably your family in the process. You shall become a fierce a fearsome pirate that no one shall wish to cross."

Will steps forward as if to pull me away from the woman and her gaze lands on him. She leans terribly close to his face and whispers "You to have a sort of destiny William..Turner."

He blinks and a confused look passes over his face "You know me?"

She smiles "You want to know me?"

"There shall be no knowing here." Dad says suddenly and grabs the womans arm and pulls her away while whispering into her left ear. She pulls away from him and makes her way behind a table and sits "What do you want?"

Will moves from beside me and towards the woman while pulling the terrible looking cloth out of his coat "We are looking for this."

He flops it on the table and takes a seat infront of her while dad stands to his right and I stand to his left. She looks at it and frowns before looking back at us "You know I demand payment."

Dad smiles and he sits a cage onto the table "I have," he says and pulls the blanket off the cage to show Jack, Barbossas monkey, inside "See an undead monkey." To prove this dad pulls out his gun and fires at the monkey only to have him shreek.

The woman makes a small noise before, without a care, opens the cage and lets Jack, the monkey, out. He bounces off the table and into the back room that the woman had come out of not to long ago and I notice a pair of boots that look familiar. I shake my head a little when I feel dad nudge me and I look at him, giving him a small smile before turning back to the woman.

"Your compass," she waves her hand "can it not lead you to this?" Dad shakes his head 'No' and the woman smiles "Ah, Sparrow does not know what he wants? Or you do, but do not have the heart to claim it as your own."

Dads face drains of color and he looks down at the floor before shaking his head and looking back up "The thing that I want is long gone, and shall never see her again."

Mother. I know it. The woman leans back into her seat "Your key goes to a chest and it is what lives inside you seek, dont it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asks.

"Jewels, gold?" Pintel asks.

"Nothing bad I hope." Ragetti shivers as he says this.

A bad feeling pulls into my stomach and I grab onto daddy's hand "You know of Davy Johns?" She asks.

I close my eyes and breath in deep 'I knew it.'

"A man of the sea, a great salior, until he a fall for a fix that fix all men."

"What fixs's all men?" Will asks.

The woman smiles and lays her hand ontop of his. I let go of fathers hand and move towards Will's chair and grab onto the back in a death grip. The woman looks at me but continues smiling "What indead."

"Well the sea?" Gibbs asks.

"Sums?"

"The decotomy of good and evil?"

I stare at Ragetti and a smile pulls on the edges of my mouth 'You can not be serious."

"A woman." Dad answers and my head snaps towards his direction.

"A woman, he fell in love, a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loveing her, but the pain it cause him was to much to bair to live with, but not enof to cause him to die."

"What did he put into the chest?"

"Him heart. He carve out him heart and lock it in a chest and hide it from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this?" Will acusses as he stands from his seat and moves infront of daddy.

"I did not, I didn't know where the key was but now we do. So all that's left is to climb abored the Dutchmen grab the key you go back to Port Royal and save you bonny lass hey." Dad says with a smile and a small snap of his fingers.

He moves to leave when the woman stands and reaches out a open hand in his direction "Let me see your hand." She orders.

He slowly turns and stretches out his unbandged hand only to have her stare at him. He sighs and rolls his eyes before switching out his hands. She begins to unravel the bandage and I latch onto dads other hand. When the bandage falls from dads hand gasps fill the room.

"Black Spot."

"Black Spot, Black Spot."

Dad turns to them and says "Just so you know my eyesight is as good as ever."

The woman begins to mumble and makes her way into the bead covered room where Jack, the monkey, sits on a small crate across from the pair of shoes. I move to see what she is doing, but dads hold on my hand tightens and I look in his direction to see him looking at a ring laying on the table. He picks it up and slips it into his pocket while I roll my eyes before moving them back to the womans returning figure.

"Davy Johns cannot step on land, except once every ten years. Land is where you are safe and safe it shall keep you." She says and hands daddy a small jar of dirt.

"Dirt, this is a jar of dirt!" He states and I roll my eyes 'Ofcourse it is you dope.'

"Yes!"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it give it back."

"No." Dad crys and cradles it to him like a baby would candy.

"Than it helps."

"It seems," Will says "We have a need to find the Flying Dutchmen."

The woman smiles and sits down. I move to her right side and she looks at me before smiling and picking the shells that surround the table and shacks them. "A tourch of destiny." She drops them a figure shows.

Dad smiles and makes his way out the cottage, closely followed by the crew, and down to the boats that wait. I stay beside the woman and wait until they are all gone before kneeling down so I am eye level with her.

"Tia, may I ask you something?"

"Ofcourse child."

"Is there, anyway of, bringing a person, back from the dead?"

She blinks and looks with confusion at me before a wide smile pulls on her face "Ah, yes there is a way to bring a person back from the dead, but you need the payment I require."

I nod my head and pull out a small pouth filled with jewels, money, and other small items "Will this do?"

"Yes my child, now who do you look for?"

"My mother, Ariana Sparrow."

Tia's smile widens and I reflect it "I shall see what I can do. After this adventure is over come back to me."

I nod and stand fully straight before quickly making my way out the cottage and into the boats that still wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Hope you enjoy and 'The Diamond' shall be returning soon.**

...

The rain pours terribly hard on the now ancured Black Pearl as it lays in wait for the Flying Dutchman to show. One person, however, does not know that the ship that lays infront of him, only a few feet away, is not the Flying Dutchmen. William Turner. I stand beside him as we look onto the broken ship before I turn and look at him. He raises an eyebrow at me before shrugging and turning around "That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much."

Daddy walks towards us and leans in beside me "Niether do you, do not underestimate her."

A moment of silence is welcomed before daddy breaks it "What's your plan?"

Will looks at him agitated "I row over and search the ship until I find your bloody key,"

"If there are any crewmen?" I ask.

"I cut down anyone in my path." He simply answers and begins to make his way down the ladder to his waiting boat.

Dad turns in my direction and wraps his arm around my shoulders "I like it. Simple, easy to remember."

He leans over the railing and pulls me with him so we are watching Will sit into the boat "Oi, if you get captured, just say 'Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt.' Might save your the lamps."

Will nods and Ragetti pushes him away from the ship and towards the other. Once he is out of sight I pull out from under dads arm and move away from him. He turns and looks at me with a hurt exspressition "How dare you send Will to them. What will you tell Elizabeth when she finds out, if she does?"

He sighs and moves towards me and I back away "Stay away from me, until you learn to care for others instead of just yourself."

I run, before he can reach me, down to my cabin and close the door. I lock it and move towards my bed before sitting down on it and removing my shoes. I hear something move under bed and I quickly grab my sword. I jump onto the floor and point my sword at the maker of the noise.

"Evangeline, what are you doing underneath my bed dear?"

She crawls out and moves into my waiting open arms "I heard noises outside. What is going on?"

I sigh "Nothing dear, now go to sleep, you may use my bed tonight."

She fell asleep moments after I place her into the bed and I quietly make my way out of the cabin to let her sleep. I walk onto deck but as I reach the third step I stop and bend down as low as I can. These horrible creatures stand on the deck and point swords at the Pearls crew. One man, however, catches my attention the most, and apparently he is the captain. Davy Johns.

"You have a debt to settle. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years, that was our agreement." Johns acusses as he steps closer to dad.

"Actually," dad protests "I was only captain for two years before I was visiously mutined upon."

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain none the less. Haven't you been going by Captain Jack Sparrow all these years?" Johns asks.

"You have my payment," He says and I narrow my eyes "one sole to serve on your ship and he's already over there."

"One sole is not equal to another." Johns protests.

"Ah ha, so we've established my proposal to sound in principle and now we're just haggling over price." Dad smirks as he says this and my hatred boils until Johns says one thing.

"Price?" He asks in a astonished voice and a smirk plays on my lips 'Dads got him.'

"Just how many soles do yout think my sole is worth?" Dad asks.

Johns smirks "100 soles, three days."

"Your a darlin mate, just send me back the boy and we'll be on our way." Dad smirks.

"I keep the boy," 'no' " a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninty-nine more to go."

Dad turns to him with a frown on his face "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano...he's worth atleast four, and did I mention he is in love, with a girl. Due to be married..dividing her and her from him would be most tramatic would it not?"

Johns snaps his head up and says "I keep the boy, ninty-nine soles, but tell me Sparrow can you live with this, leaving a poor man a friend to do your charge while you rome free?"

Dad smiles and nods "Yep I can live with it, now shall we seal in blood or ink?"

Johns is about to grab dads hand when I jump from my hiding place and scream "Don't."

Everyone looks at me as I walk closer to Johns and say "Take me with you instead of Will."

Johns stands fully straight and stares at me "And why should I do that?"

I sigh "Because, I am Jack's daughter."

Johns eyebrows raise and his crew laugh behind him "So my suspitions are correct, you do have a hidden daughter."

"She is not a part of this, leave her be." Dad says and I glare at him.

Johns grabs fathers hand before pulling it away "Three days Sparrow."

"Gibbs, head for Tortuga."

...

"Come on Evangeline, we must hurry." I press as we walk through the crowded streets of Tortuga.

"But Bella, I'm tired." She whines.

"I know my love but we must keep going or the people we are meeting shall be mad."

We turn left and head into a much safer part of Tortuga where my home is I do not head for it though instead I am heading for a house three doors down from mine. I walk through the newly painted gate and towards the house. I knock on the door and wait as the sound of approaching footsteps reach my ears from the other side. It opens to show a man of about forty with brown hair and a woman of about thirty nine with red hair.

"Eve, I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Barl, they shall take care of you until I come back." I tell her and she looks at me with a tired expression and I know she won't remember this. I look at the two peple "When she is more wide awake tell her why I am gone and I do not know when I shall return."

He nods and she takes Eve into her arms and carrys her inside. I run from the house and down the crowded streets of Tortuga before I finally see the Pearl in sight along with her crew making ready to set sail. I run to them and begin to help load things, trying to take Evangeline off of my mind, but it does not seem to work. By the way my dress lays on my body I am not fit to raise any boxses over my stomach. As I decend the plank I can see father and Gibbs approaching and are also being closely followed by a young man and another who looks like he has been through hell. I lift my dress, a little, so I am able to walk down the plank without falling and make my way towards daddy.

"Where's Eve, love?" Dad asks as he stops infront of me.

No longer able to hold in my tears I let them out and latch onto daddy "I let her go. I gave her away."

His arms wrap around me and one runs through my hair "It's alright love, we'll come back for her when this is all over."

I smile and pull away with a slight laugh as I wipe my tears with my dress sleeve.

"Captian Sparrow?" a familier voice rings from behind us.

"Come to join me crew lad, welcome aboard." Dad simpily answers and I chuckle.

"I'm here to find the land I love." the salior answers and I cringe 'He better not be talking about daddy.'

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and now only love is the sea."

"What of me?" I ask.

"That my love," dad says and pokes my nose "is father and daughter love not husband and wife love."

My mouth forms a perfect 'O' shape and I smile "Now I get it."

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

I gasp and turn to look at the boy behind me only to finally recognize, my almost mother, Elizabeth Swann and the dirty man I had seen early I finally see as Commodor James Norrington. I fully forget about Elizabeth and run straight past her making my way towards my uncle and almost father.

"Jamie," I call to him as I stop beside him "what are you doing here?"

He looks at me with a pair of big brown eyes and says "I resigned from the Navy."

He turns to puke again and I rub my hand up and down his back "Oh James" I sigh.

"Belly," I hear dad call behind me "don't get to close to him, he might puke on you love."

I turn and glare at him while my hand still rubs on James back "Oh stop, he won't puke on me, he's not that sick."

"Jack," Elizabeth calls to him "I know Will came to find you now where is he?"

Dad sighs "Love," 'Oh no' "I am truly saddened to tell you this but, through an unfortunate and entirely forseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me.."

James snorts and rolls his eyes making me giggle and dad looks at us before continuing "Poor Will, has been press-ganged into Davy Johns' crew."

"Davy Johns?" Elizabeth repeats in question.

"Oh please," James moans out and looks towards dad who glares at him "the captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Exactly dear." I answer and pat him on the chest making him smile at me.

"You look bloody terrible mate, what are you doing here?" Dad asks.

James rolls his eyes and I giggle again "You hired me, I can't help it if your standerds are lakes."

"You smell funny."

"Jack," Elizabeth interupts "all I want is to find Will."

I turn my back to her and whisper into James hear "That is all she ever want's to do.-"

James chuckles and pats my head making me smile wide. I take his hand into mine and pull him towards the ship "-Come on James, we shall get you into a nice bath and make you look like a gentlemen again."

He scoffs as we make our way up to the ship "So right now I am a woman?"

I laugh and tug on his arm "No dear, I meant you look like a pirate with to much mud and I want to see my once handsome Commodor James Norrington again."

"So I'm handsome now?" He asks and raises his eyebrow at me.

I sigh and open my cabin door before pushing James inside "Get in there you flee bag."

He laughs at me and takes a seat on my bed while I make my way towards the tub and begin to fill it with warm water. Once it is filled I move towards my closet and pull out the longest and widest robe that I can find and throw it towards James.

"Put this on and give me your clothes so I can wash them while you bathe. Oh, I want that wig to so I can throw it overboard." I instruct.

He pouts and pulls his wig close to his chest "But, Belly bo I like my wig."

My eyebrow raises "Why, because you can use it as a mop? James it's ruined you can not use it anymore."

He sighs and throws it at me. He stands and begins to remove his jacket and I creep up behind him and give him a hug "You know I love you Jamie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mutters and throws his jacket onto my head "Now turn around so I may change without you stareing at me."

"But Jamie, that is not fair at all. I love staring at you," he turns and looks at me while raising an eyebrow "Don't you remember when you took me swimming for my thirteenth birthday and I stole all your clothes?"

"Yeah?" He hesitates.

"I took them for a reason, I wanted to see you naked."

He cheeks turn pink and he leans his head down as if trying not to let me see and I laugh "You did that on purpose?"

"Yes I did James, and all because, I love you Jamie."

His head snaps up and he looks me directly in the eye "But, but Belly bo, you are to young for me, does that not bother you?"

I shake my head rapidly "No, I do not care about a stupid age difference Jamie. I love you and that is all that matters to me."

He stands now in only his trousers and a white puffy shirt. He smiles at me and takes my shaking hands into his "I do not care if you do not Belly bo, I love you to. Eversince I first saw you working at the bakery four years ago. We have become best of friends and we have been through a lot together and on our journey I have found love for you."

I smile wide at him before remembering "The water is getting cold love."

His laughter fills my room and bounces off the walls making my heart flutter 'I have missed his laughter.' I say to myself.

The sound begins to die and I turn to look at James to see him smiling at me. I roll my eyes and push him towards the bath making him laugh all the way. "I swear boy, you better not do anything stupid."

He raises his hands into the air as if into surrender and laughs "I swear, I won't do anything."

I narrow my eyes and walk past him only to feel him swat my butt "James Norrington."

"I'm sorry."

**-I've decided to put James and Isabella together because I love them both and they have been together for a long time and I think they fit together. **_**$Evergreen$**_


	16. Chapter 16

**-Wow, chapter 16 and I haven't quit yet...that's magic...I'm kidding**

**-Hope you enjoy**

"James Norrington, are you not supost to be working?" I ask as I turn towards were he sits on a crate staring at me as I make dinner for the crew.

"No." He simply says and continues to stare at me.

"Scrubbed the deck?"

"Yep."

"Secured all the ropes?"

"Yep."

"Gone fishing?"

"Yep."

I close my eyes and sigh while rubbing my right hand over my forehead "Is there nothing else you could possibly do other than stare at me?"

He shrugs "Probably, but I would rather be near you."

A faint blush covers my cheeks and I quickly turn away from him so not to let him see "Oh, and why is that?"

I hear him stand and make his way towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers into my ear "Because, I love you."

I smile and turn my head to look at the side of his face "Oh really?"

"Yep." He whispers right below my ear.

I sigh and close my eyes before yanking out of his grasp and pushing him towards the door "Get out James before someone comes down here and sees you."

He smirks and with a wink walks out the door and onto the deck. I sigh and roll my eyes 'He can be so annoying.' I continue making dinner for atleast another twenty minutes before I am once again interupted.

"Um..Bella?" a femanine voice comes from behind me. Elizabeth.

"Aye?" I ask not turning to her.

"Captain Sparrow has asked me to come help you."

"Well come on then," I wave her over "don't just stand there. You can cut carrots for me."

Her footsteps reach my ears as she approaches me. As she begins to work, after a washcloth on her head, we stay quiet for a long time before she breaks the peaceful silence "Jack has noticed a change about you since James and I have come aboard."

I then make a unlady like snort and turn to look at her "Things are bound to change when you are traveling with a bunch of trouble makers such as yourself."

She chuckles and looks down at the ground before looking up at me again "He suspects James,"

My breath catches and I close my eyes "He's right, isn't he?" she askes.

I place my knife down onto the counter and carfully lean sideways onto it "Yes, but please, do not tell father if you do he shall kill James."

A smile forms on her face "I won't I promise, but he will find out at some point. You know that?"

I sigh "Ofcourse I do, I just want to keep it from him, for now atleast."

One thing that I most definatly did not know was that outside the door was the man I did not want to learn this. My father.

As Elizabeth and I finish dinner I place the washcloth from ontop of my head onto the counter and wipe my hands on the towel beside the door. I open the door and make my way onto the deck where most of the crew is working and call out "Dinner's ready."

They look up at me and smile before quickly making their way past me, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. I smile watching them and touch James arm lightly as he passes me before I notice that father has yet to pass. I step farther onto the deck and look around, the ship is anchured so it will not move, he is not at the helm so I make my way towards the Captains cabin. The door is unlocked so I twist the knob and make my way inside, a few candles are lit and sitting at the desk in the back of the room closest to the window is Jack. I softly close the door behind me and quietly move towards my fathers sleeping form. He does not move as I become closer to him until I am finally right behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

He jerks and looks at me "Oh, what is it love?"

"It is time for dinner father. I did not think you should miss it since you have not had a desent meal for a while." I answer with a small smile.

He smiles and streches before relaxing "If ye will eat with me then I will eat."

I nod my head and curtsy a little before making my to the door and silently close it behind me. As I make my way below the deck I can hear the roar of the crew as they eat and talk. I place a fake smile onto my lips before opening the door and walk inside. The men look up at me with smiles and some of them raise their bowls to me. I laugh and move towards the counter where the hugh bowl of soup sits and take it into my arms before towards the table and placing some into each crew members bowl. They all yell happly at me except James who nods his head and smiles. I turn to the counter and place the bowl back down before the cabnets for two bowls and two spoons. I place the four items onto the tray infront of me and fill the bowls with soup then I quietly make my way out of the very full galley. The hallway is cold as I make my way towards fathers quaters. The tray that I hold is terribly hot so it helps to keep me warm considering I am not wearing a coat.

Dads door is slightly open so I carefully push it open with my foot and walk inside. Father is still where I left him, at his desk, except now he has his compass infront of him. I walk up to him and place the tray on the table "Dinner."

I place one of the bowls and a cup infront of father before taking a seat across from him and take mine. I begin to eat and ignore the fact that father is watching me the whole time. After five minutes and I notice he has yet to touch his food I lay my spoon down, lean back in my chair, and begin a stairing contest.

"Is something bothering you, father?" I ask finally breaking the silence.

He skwints at me before lifting his hand to his face and begins to inspect it "I have come to notice a ...drastic change in your behavior since a James Norrington and a Elizabeth Swann came onboard this vessel."

I blink "Well, I have known them my entire life and I am glad to see them again."

"Do you love him?"

My eys widen and my mouth drops open "What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I may be a little old but I can see right through you. Now tell me do you love James Norrington?"

James. A man who has been with me for most of my life, he has tought me things about the world and was close to making me his legal daughter. James. A man who loves me and will do anything to protect me, he chased pirates to bring me home again. A man who has been through so much pain in his life, but also love. And maybe, just maybe, could I love him back?

"No."

**-Okay, Please don't kill me. Before you get mad wait until the next chapter and you'll figure out why Bella said no.**

**-Oh, by the way Merry Christmas...;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**-What up...It's been a while...Damn school always gets in the way...and being sick, but I'm here now. (I own nothing but characters that are not from POTC)**

**-Alright, so the last place I stoppped at was Bella telling Jack that she didn't love James. Man...lets see how this goes.**

**...**

_"Do you love him?" _

_My eyes widen and my mouth drops open "What are you talking about?"_

_"Bella, I may be a little old but I can see right through you. Now tell me do you love James Norrington?"_

_James. A man who has been with me for most of my life, he has tought me things about the world and was close to making me his legal daughter. James. A man who loves me and will do anything to protect me, he chased pirates to bring me home again. A man who has been through so much pain in his life, but also love. And maybe, just maybe, could I love him back?_

_"No."_

**...**

"No?" Father repeats.

"No father, I do not love him." I answer while not looking up.

I can almost hear the smile on his face "You're lieing to me Bella."

I sigh and close my eyes before bringing my eyes up and look directly into his "No I'm not."

"By the looks of it he has already fallen for you Bell."

"I know father," I say as my voice cracks and my eyes begin to fill with tears "I do not want to hurt him."

"Bell," father sighs " if you do not want to hurt him then why do you not return his love. It is clear to me that you love him even though you say you don't. Norrington, I know was to be your dad before I found again and you even said he was your uncle. By you saying that you showed your love for him. What is the point of hiding it now when others can clearly see it?"

Snap! I jump out of my seat and my chair goes tumbling to floor. The tears that built into my eyes now fall freely down my face as I begin to poor my heart out to my only father. "Because James and I are to different for eachother. Father, James is a military man and I am a pirate; those two tipes of people do not correspond without terrible consequinces. If we are together one or both of us would die, either by the hanging, fighting, or old age. Our love is one hundred and twenty five percent. Fifty goes to hanging, fifty goes to fighting, and twenty five goes to old age. Father I shall lose James no matter what I do and I think it is best that I lose him before we even start."

"Bell, if you love him you should try to give it a chance."

"If I give him a chance and I lose him I will never live again I will die at the first chance I get. Father, I can't lose him and continue living."

I hear his chair slide on the ground and his footsteps echo as they come towards me "I felt the same thing about your mom you know and I lost her, but I keep on living by the memory of her and by you because you are living proof that she was real."

I sigh "If James dies I will have nothing left of him but the haunting memories that will be left behind of what could have been and of should have been. That gives me no reason to continue."

"What of me Bell? You shall always have me."

I smile and wipe my tears away with my shirt sleeve before turning to look at daddy who smiles at me "Mother said the same thing you know when grandmother died, but she lied and I know you are to."

I turn to leave but father grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him "Bell, I would never lie to you."

I start to become angry "Then tell me the truth father. Are we going to make it out of here?"

He sighs and looks down before looking straight into my eyes "Honestly Bell, I don't know, but whatever happens we shall always be together no matter what."

"How?"

"In our hearts and memories Bell we shall always be together."

I give him a small smile before launching myself into his arms "I love you daddy and no matter what happens I always will. Your my only family left."

His arms wrap tightly around me and pull me even closer, is possible, and whispers "I love you to Bell, forever and for always."

We pull away from eachother as a knock echos around the room and father sighs "This is one of the disadvantages of begin a Captain," I raise my eyebrow in question and he chuckles "your never left alone."

A wide smile pulls on my face; I turn away from him and move towards our empty plates which I pile into my arms as father answers the door.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm sorry to bother you Jack but the crew has finished eating and I need Bella to help me clean the galley."

I turn towards the door "I am coming Elizabeth, I am just gathering father and my plates."

She nods and comes to help me before we both make our way s to the galley. The moment I enter I immediatly want to walk back and never enter again because the mess the crew made "Oh dear." I sigh.

"I know," Elizabeth says "that is why I came for your help instead of doing it myself."

I smile at her and place the plates in my arms into the sink "Elizabeth, do you remember when James loved you?"

She snorts "Ofcourse how could I forget."

I chuckle "Do you remember when I use to ask you how it felt to love someone and you told me you didn't know?"

She stares at me "Yes."

"I know the answer to that question now."

She gasps and moves quickly towards me until is right beside me "What are you talking about?"

I sigh "Elizabeth, I think I have found the person I am going to spend my life?"

"Who?"

I smile "James."

Her eyes grow wide and she stares at me "When did you learn this?"

"I don't know, I think it was the day that I asked James to be my uncle when I new he could not be my father. That's a strange way to find out that you love someone is when you ask them to be your uncle, but I will tell you one thing it was one of the best days of my life."

"Have you told him?" she asks.

"Ofcourse I have."

"And?" she asks hopefully.

"He loves me back."

She squeals and I have to cover my ears before she hugs me as hard as she possibly can "Oh I am so happy for you."

"Elizabeth," I breath "please let go I can not breath."

She immediatly pulls away and smiles at me "Is that what Jack wanted to talk to you about?"

'Damn she is so nosey.' I think "Yes, he wanted to know if I loved James or not?"

"And?" she insists.

I sigh "I said no."

"What," she gasps "why?"

"James and I can not be together because he is a military man and I am a pirate there is a hugh difference there. James wants all pirates dead and I can simply can not let it happen. I love James, but one of us may not live to see the end of the war that shall evenchually come. If he died..I would not know what to do?" I cry.

"Oh Bella," Elizabeth sighs before pulling me close "it will be alright. How about you go to bed and talk to James about this tomorrow? I am sure he can help you decide on what to do."

"Yeah," I say before standing up and wipe my tears away "I will talk to him tomorrow." I pull Elizabeth into one finally hug before pulling away and making my way towards to my cabin.

**...**

**-I finally finished it...it may not be much but I did it. **

**-Alright the next chapter shall be some moments between James and Bella.**

**-See you later;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Alright, so here comes a chapter full of James and Bella along with the Letters of mark. *I still own nothing that involves the original POTC***

_"James and I can not be together because he is a military man and I am a pirate there is a hugh difference there. James wants all pirates dead and I simply can not let it happen. I love James, but one of us may not live to see the end of the war that shall one day come. If he died..I would not know what to do?" I cry._

_"Oh Bella," Elizabeth sighs before pulling me close "it will be alright. How about you go to bed and talk to James about this tomorrow? I am sure he can help you decide on what to do."_

_"Yeah," I say before standing up and wipe my tears away "I will talk to him tomorrow." I pull Elizabeth into one finally hug before pulling away and making my way towards to my cabin._

**...**

"Bella, Bella wake up."

I smack the hand that shakes my left shoulder before turning over and placing my face into the pillow. The assalting hand returns but this time shacks harder and I can tell the person is not going to give up. I turn back onto my back and slowly open my eyes to see James standing over me with a small smile on his face "What?" I ask.

He small smile fades a little "Elizabeth is up on deck talking to Jack about the letters of mark and I think you should hear what they are saying."

I grab onto James hand which still lays on my left shoulder and hold onto it tightly "James, I think there are a few things we need to talk about."

He raises one of his eyebrows before carefully answering "Alright, what is it?"

I sigh before taking a peek at James, who was looking at me with a look of concern and confusion "James, father knows about us."

His eyes widen and he takes in a large amount of air "How...Who...When...What did he say?"

James had now moved from where he had been standing and was now sitting on the edge of my bed. I hold his hand carefully in my own and run my thumb over the palm of it "He asked me if I loved you."

"What did you say?"

"I..I..um..please do not get mad me James but, I told him no."

A hurt look comes to his face before he yanks his hand out of mine and moves to his feet. My eyes widen as he begins to make his way towards the door "James," I call after him, but he doesn't stop "James please stop." I beg, but he doesn't. His hand comes to rest on the door knob and as it begins to turn I scream "James Norrington, you stop right now and listen to me."

He pauses before he turns around and looks me straight in the eye "Alright."

I take a deep breath before I begin "James, when I told father that I did not love you..I lied. James I love you with all of my heart, I would gladly give my life to be with you but, I lied to father because I was afraid of what he might have done if I said that I loved you. James I'm afraid of what may happen at the end of all of this. I do not want to have to deal with the pain of you possibly dieing or have something happen to you and you never come back, I never see you again. What would I do if I lost you James. James do you know the chances of us being together? It's one hundred and twenty percent, fifty to hanging, fifty to fighting, and twenty five to old age."

"Bella," James says from where he had moved to my bedside again "no matter what happens I will always love you."

"No matter what is ahead?" I ask.

"No matter what is ahead." He answers.

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment before I open them again "So, you said Elizabeth is talking to father up on deck?"

He clears his throat "Yes, they are talking about some kind of letters that Elizabeth stole from Beckett. Letters of mark I believe is what she said."

"Well look at you," I say, my voice filled with sarcasm and humor "Jamie Norrington turning into a sneaker. You should not listen to other peoples conversations it would be bad if you were caught."

He smirks and leans in close to my face "If I ever become caught I will ask to be brought to you. I am sure you could find a perfect punishment for me."

I blush a small bit before I look up at James and steal a small kiss. When I pull away I stare into James eyes. I notice that a small light had taken to showing whenever I would do this.

"Bell," James says "promise me that if we are ever seperated you will not go looking for me. I will always come back to you no matter what I love you."

I give him a confused look "James, what are you talking about? Your not going anywhere?"

"Bell, please just promise me." James beggs.

"I promise James. I love you."

**...**

"Father, may I come in?" I ask as I now stand outside of my fathers cabin door.

"Aye, come on in love." He calls.

I open the door and walk inside before closing it behind me. I walk towards father, who sits at his desk, and take a seat across from him "I heard you had an interesting discussion with ."

The smile that was on his face quickly disappeared "I don't know what your..."

"Oh, do not try to pull that excuse on me father I am not stupid." I interupt "You can not keep hiding things from me father. You can not do everything on your own that is why I am here..to help you. Tell me what those letters say father."

He sighs before he reaches into his desk and pulls out the letters "Full pardon, comishionaire privateer on behalf of England and the East India Traiding Company."

I bow my head and gasp quietly "James."

"What was that Bella?"

I quickly move my head back up and look at father "Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, you had better get to the kitchens..dinner will be soon."

"Right," I whisper and stand from my seat before making my to the door. My hand lands on the knob but before I turn it I turn back to father "Father," he looks at me "no matter what happens I will always love. Remember that." Then I leave.

**...**

I step out onto the deck and am immediatly blinded by the sun. I raise my hand to block it before I look around the deck for Elizabeth. I find her sitting on the stairs looking like she needed to be alone so instead I make my way to the galley to make dinner alone. When I reach the galley I grab an apple, a knife, and a bowl. I begin to cut the apple before I begin to brutally stab it.

"Bella?" A voice behind me says.

"James." I answer.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he comes closer to me.

I slam the knife into the counter and turn to look at him with a furious gaze "How dare you ask me that. Were you even going to tell me?"

He backs up a little "Tell you what? Bell, what are you talking about?"

"The letters," I yells "You know what they say. You made me promise to no matter what love you and James if your going to lie to me like you just did I don't think that I can. If you do what I think you are going to do you are sending my father to his death just to save your life. I will not stand by and let you do that to him."

"Bell, I don't know what your talking about."

"Get out." I whisper. He looks at me and makes to say something at me but I stop him "Get out."

He turns and walks to door but looks back one more time "I love you Bell." Then he leaves.

The moment the door closes I begin to cry. I slowly move back to the counter and slid down to the floor where I lay my face in my hands. I do not know how long I sat there but I do know that the next thing I heard was "LAND HO."

**...**

**-Well dang, now I've gone and messed everything up. Poor Bell. Sorry it took me so long I forgot about this story sorry.**

**-Hope you enjoyed. Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Hello people of the universe, how are all of you this lovely day? **

**-Alright, I know the last chapter may have been confusing so if you were confused it's okay I'll explain.**

**-When James wakes Bella up he knows about the letters of mark that's why he makes her promise to not look for him but to let him find her. When Bella tells James that her father has found out about them he becomes mad because he thinks that Jack will tear them apart. Bella tells him about her own fears for their relationship.**

**-When Bella goes and talks to her father she learns why James made her promise that she would not go looking for him if they seperated and she becomes furious. When James comes to see her he acts like he knows nothing but she knows he's faking so she tells him leave because he had lied to her. **

**-So, I have a few story ideas but before I do anything I would like your opinon on them to see if I should write them.**

**-First, is a **_**Harry Potter**_** story called **_**The Nightmare**_**. It's were a girl named Rose is ubducted in her 7th year by Lord Voldemort. When Harry destroys Voldemort for the first time Rose runs to Hogwarts but when he returns he starts to look for her. What will happen? Will love come on the way? **_**LuciusxOC**_**.**

**-Second, is a **_**Wrestling **_**story called **_**Lily**_**. Lily is Vince Mcmahons adopted daughter. She's brought into the WWF at the age of 19. Lily was only brought into the family because Linda found her to be a sweet girl. Vince likes her just less than his biological kids. When Lily arrives she seems to catch the eye of the Undertaker and happily he catches hers. **_**The UndertakerxOC**_

**-Third, is a **_**Lord of the Rings **_**story called **_**Mary. **_**Mary is the only daughter of Theoden King. She is the sister of Prince Theodred and cousin of Eomer and Eowyn. When her father becomes ill Marie immediatly rides from the city to seek aid and on her way she runs in the fellowship. Will they help or leave her alone. Will she find love on the way? **_**BoromirxOC**_

**-Fourth, is another **_**Lord of the Rings **_**story called **_**Lelianna. **_**Lelianna is a forest nymph cursed by the valor for her beauty. She is the Queen of Fangorn forest. When the ring is found she is called and will embark on the biggest journey of her life. This story consists of finding family, friends, and love, as always. **

**-Fifth, is a **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** story called Evangaline. Evangaline is a nineteen year old singer who just recently lost her father. Now that she has no home she is moved to the Opera Populaire were she meets Christine, Meg, Madame Giry, Carlota, Piangi, Raoul, and the famous Opera Ghost.**

**-Sixth, is a **_**Once upon a time**_** story called Blind. Maria's new in the story of Once upon a Time and in her journey meets . She remembers nothing of her fantasy life or the people she loved in it. Will she remember when she meets or she forever be in the darkness tortured by stranged dreams?**

**-Seventh, is a **_**Les Miserables**_** story called **_**Leah.**_** Leah is Fantines little sister. Leah has black hair and bright blue eyes like stars. She has bad fortune like her sister but that soon changes when she meets Jarvert. **

**-So, please please please send me a review with your ideas. **

**-Now I have news on my story Aallaa, I have decided not to write the story I mentioned in it so i'm sorry if I'm disappointing you but I just don't feel like writing it i'm sorry.**

**-Last, but not least, on with the story...**

_"Get out." I whisper. He looks at me and makes to say something at me but I stop him "Get out."_

_He turns and walks to the door but looks back one more time "I love you Bell." Then he leaves._

_The moment the door closes I begin to cry. I slowly move back to the counter and slid down to the floor where I lay my face in my hands. I do not know how long I sat there but I do know that the next thing I heard was "LAND HO."_

I quickly stand from my position on the floor and make my way towards the galley door. I open the door and step to see a few crew members run pass then I exit and make way to the deck where I find everyone looking at a small space of land.

"Is this it?" I ask Gibbs as I come to a stop beside him.

"Aye, hopefully it'll end here." He answers.

"Hopefully." I whisper.

"Oi, Bell!"

I turn my head to the right and look at my father "Come on Bell we're 'oing on'o land."

I turn back to Gibbs and staire at him intently "Take care of the ship?"

He smiles at me and pats my shoulder "Always."

I turn from him and walk to the longboat were father waits for me. He helps me into the longboat before he climbs in himself and sits beside me.

"Father," I whisper and he looks at me "it's going to be alright. I promise."

He places his hand on my knee and squeezes before he places it back on his jar of dirt, which he holds with a vice grip.

"Your pullen to fast." Pintel complains.

"Your pullen to slow, don't want the Kraken to catch us do you?" Ragetii says.

"I'm saven me strenth for when it comes. Don't think it's Kraken anyway always heard it said KrAken." Pintel answers.

"What with a long a?" Regetii asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh huh." Pintel grunts.

"Na Na Na Na Na Krokens how it's pronounsed in the original scandinavian and Krakens closer to that." Ragetii says.

"Well we ain't in original scandinavia are we?" Pintel asks with sarcasm again.

"It's a mythological creature I can call it what I wants." Ragetii says as he begins to become agitated.

"If you both don't shup up I'm going to throw you overboard leave you to the Kraken and row this boat to shore myself and watch the Kraken eat you alive." I say without turning to look at them.

The two immediatly stop and I can feel father shaking beside me. I look at him to see him silently laughing while he clutches his jar of dirt to him to like it was his child. Sad how he never did that to me. Mother use to take me everywhere with her never left me behind. She said babysitters were never needed with me because I was always quiet and hardly ever got into trouble. Except for when I got my head stuck through my crib bars and mama couldn't get me out. Had to call for help.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt." Father says as we begin to make our way up the beach with him in the lead.

I roll my eyes before I follow him with James and Elizabeth a few steps behind me.

"James?" I hear Elizabeth ask a feww moments later.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Did you ever love her, Bell I mean?"

"Once, but not as you think. I love her like a father like I was going to be before all of this happened." My heart broke in two.

"Then why did you lead her on the way you did? She didn't deserve that James she's only a child now she's a child with a broken heart."

"You would not understand. I had hoped that if I could not be her father that I could be her friend but on the way I began to build feelings for her. I began to love her more than a daughter but I pulled out before I could go to deep. She deserves better than a wanted marine officer."

"Jack told me what happened. You do know she has a child now that she took in. An orphan named Evangeline. She had to leave her with a couple in tortuga until she returns."

"I didn't know that." James whispers so quietly I can barely hear him.

"Perhaps you should fully think before you let her go. She really does love you James. I can see it just looking at her. Her face lights up whenever you talk to her."

"She won't take me back now not after I broke her heart."

"Try James and maybe, just maybe, she will."

**-Welp, after about 95 years I finally finished this chapter. It maybe a little confusing but if you have any questions just ask. Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**-Hey there everybody, Guess what… I got a new computer for Christmas so I'm still trying to figure everything out. **

**I'm sorry that it's been so long but with my other computer acting up for so long I'm just happy I've gotten a new one so I can continue writing.**

**So I seem to have figured out that people are reading but no one is reviewing except for one person and I'm wondering why? I mean. Am I doing something wrong? I don't know.**

**-Anyway, here's chapter 20. This is the last chapter for Dead Man's Chest and then it's on to World's End. Please, I am begging you to review for me and those stories I put in the last chapter tell me what you think.**

…

I lay on my back on the cold sand in the scorching heat as Elizabeth travels in circles trying to figure out where the compos is leading her.

"Why is this thing not working?" She whispers in anger.

I place my hand over my eyes and whisper "Maybe it isn't or maybe it is. You just might not be looking hard enough."

"What did you say Bella?" She asks as she turns and looks at me.

I sigh and fully sit up "I said that you might not be looking hard enough."

She looks at me; an eye filled with madness, and throws the compos at me. It lands only a few inches away from my foot "You do it then."

I roll my eyes and grab the compos "Fine then."

I pull the compos close to me and carefully flip the lid open. It spins in many circles before it finally comes to a stop and lands in the direction that Elizabeth was standing. I stand from my place on the ground and walk in the direction of the compos. As I come close to Elizabeth the compos changes direction so I take a few steps back. It stops. I kneel and begin to dig and soon James comes to join me. We dig for what seems like hours before I finally feel something cold touch my hand.

"Father, I think we've found it." I yell in his direction.

He looks at me then runs over "Are you sure?"

I roll my eyes at him "Does sand have a key whole? No I don't think so."

He glares at me before he joins in the digging "Watch yourself there girl. You're pushing it."

I sigh and continue to dig until I finally grab ahold of one of the handles and pull "Got it."

Dad immediately kneels beside me followed by Elizabeth and James. He lifts the lid and begins to push through the letters that litter the chest to the hilt. I look at the old letters before I take one into my hand and begin to read it.

_To My Dearest Love_

_I spend every day of my life on this island feeling my love for you travel with you were ever you go. My love for you has grown day by day. I spend my days here waiting for you to join me on that one day we may be together. You are my happiness and the light of my life and I dread the sadness that I feel for what I must now say. I shall miss you my love. The sea calls me away; it calls me away so that I may take care of it. No matter what I will always love you. I shall regret this decision for the rest of my life and hope that one day you shall be able to forgive me._

_I leave you with a heavy heart my love; I shall miss you._

_Goodbye, with all of my heart I love you._

"It's real?" I hear Elizabeth gasp.

"You actually were telling the truth." James mocks.

"I do that quite often and you people are always surprised." Dad says as he looks at James.

"With reason." A voice says from behind us.

We all stand up and turn to see Will standing soaking wet at the edge of the beach

"Will." Elizabeth says and runs into his arms and shares a romantic kiss with him.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the chest filled with letters and roses that I know mean something very important to someone. I pay no mind to the idiots behind me as I read another letter until I hear someone kneel down beside me except their attention is on the smaller chest.

"What are you doing Will?" I ask as he pulls out a key and a dagger.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." He says.

The ringing of a sword reaches my ears and I jump to my feet "I can't let you do that," I look at father who now has his sword pointed at Will who just sighs and looks at his feet "if you do that who's to call Jones terrible beastie off the hunt? Now, hand over the key, please."

I sit there in complete silence as I wait for Wills reaction "Will," I whisper and he looks at me "maybe it's for the best. If father takes the key he can command Jones to kill his pet and then find someone who the ship and let your father go. Don't you understand it might be better?"

His eyes grow cold "It will never be better until I free my father."

He quickly turns and grabs Elizabeth's sword from her sheath and raises it to Jack "I keep the promises I make Jack. I wish to save my father and I won't let anyone stand in my way, but I hope you're there to see it."

I close my eyes and sigh 'This is going to end badly.'

I hear another sword unsheathed "I can't let you do that either."

My head flies up and I look at James in shock "James?"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Father says as he moves towards James only to have him point his sword at his chest.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I bring it to him, I get my job back." James says with a face full of coldness.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Father

James smirks "I see it as the promise of redemption," he raises his sword and swings at father barely missing his head.

I stand back with Elizabeth as the three men begin to fight, for a key. The battle flew into full force as the key switched from hand to hand. I roll my eyes before I return looking inside the chest and pull out a flower. As I look at the flower I can the love that was once inside it from a lost love to another and I sigh 'Why must the world be so cruel.' I close my eyes for a brief moment before I reopen them and place the flower back into the chest. I close the lid and look around before I stand up and make my way back to the boat 'If they want to act like children let them act like children."

I sit in the boat for who knows how long just listening to the water when I see father running towards me like a wild banshee "Father?"

He looks at me with wide eyes before he mutters "Jar of dirt," he grabs it and begins to empty it then he pulls the heart out of his jacket and shoves it into the dirt.

I look at him in confusion "Father, what're you doing?"

He stops and looks at me "Hiding the heart."

"Wh..where are J..James, Elizabeth, Will?" I ask.

"Somewhere." He says.

I look at him in wonder "Well father we have to find them."

"No," he snaps.

I move to get out of the boat and the next thing I see is black.

…...

**-Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and guess what, this means there's going to be another one so be happy.**

**-If you didn't notice Jack did knock her out with an ore at the end and I have changed Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest just a little bit to fit my story.**

**-I am currently working on a new story which is why it is taking me so long to do this story and I am so sorry. Hope you review if you wish and have a great weekend.**


End file.
